The Exterior
by KhajiitInTheWilderness
Summary: J'tar, a Khajiit slave is a bodyguard to the arch mage of the College of Winterhold. When the Emperor commands that a ship is sent to explore the unknown regions outside of Tamriel and the surrounding continents, the arch mage is ordered to go and represent the College. J'tar has no choice but to go with him on this dangerous voyage. Lore is altered. Rated T FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **This chapter is for terminology.**

 **Well, more like things you might not have known.**

 **I looked on the wiki and I found out a bunch of stuff about the Elder Scrolls I didn't know, mainly the races.**

 **OC'S are welcome, but you should hurry because it will be very difficult to incorporate them later.**

 **Now, as this is being written, not much is known about the entire planet of Nirn as a whole.**

 **We just now about Tamriel and the surrounding continents.**

 **So, just letting you know that as I'm writing this, Elder Scrolls Online has just been released. There's some stuff we might not know that's in the game.**

 **And I haven't played it.**

 **In fact, there's probably a book in some game that states what's outside the known lands.**

 **But hey, this is fanfiction. So… Yeah.**

 **These are the lore changes and adoptions:**

 **Kothringi are not endangered down to the last member of their race.**

 **Akaviri people have colonies on the coasts, and do not invade Tamriel each summer.**

 **Snow Elves are also abundant, with their own villages in Northern Skyrim.**

 **Again, I haven't played the Elder Scrolls Online.**

 **I'm providing a list of races you might not have known about. Daedra… I guess I can do those as OC's.**

 **I know a lot of people think that it's a little farfetched to have a Daedra as your OC, but hey, I'm here to please.**

 **Tsaesci are still unknown, but the rest of the Akaviri are known. I'm changing the lore to where the Akaviri are common and don't invade Skyrim each summer.**

 **Also, I can do Dwemer.**

 **They won't be in the first couple of chapters. And the Daedra will be able to speak the same language as the others, as well as their own native language.**

 **Kothringi only have one remaining race member in Online.**

 **I'm altering that. The lore will be altered a lot in this story.**

 **I haven't played the new Elder Scrolls Online, however I have played Skyrim and know its lore.**

 **It's the only Elder Scrolls I've played.**

 **However, I'm using several references for this off Bing images, Wikipedia, and YouTube.**

 **The OC form is at the bottom. Only the "other" section is optional.**

 **As I'm writing this, I have only a few things I want to happen.**

 **So yeah. I may or may not be very prepared.**

 **But that's how all of my fanfictions are, so don't panic.**

 **Some of these races might not be hailing from their original places. Like how I say Nords are from Skyrim and not Atmora.**

 **Some people aren't very deep into the lore and so I gave them a basic level of the lore here.**

 **And yes, I know Cyrodil doesn't have an indigenous race.**

 **Without any more of my rambling crap, on with the list.**

 **I'm starting off with the more common playable races.**

 **Nord-commonly blonde haired blue eyed light skinned people. Hailing from Skyrim.**

 **Breton-commonly black haired brown eyed light skinned people. Hailing from High Rock.**

 **Redguard-commonly black haired brown eyed dark skinned people. Hailing from Hammerfell.**

 **Imperial-commonly brown haired brown eyed light skinned people. Hailing from Cyrodil.**

 **Orcs-commonly black haired brown eyed light/dark green skinned people. Tusks. Bigger than average races. Hailing from Orsinium.**

 **Argonians-hair can be any color. Eyes are red, orange, or yellow, commonly. Reptilian. Hailing from Blackmarsh.**

 **Khajiit-hair is commonly black or brown. Fur is orange, gray, white, black, and yellow. Eyes are blue, yellow, green, brown, or white. Cat-people. Hailing from Elsewyr.**

 **Dunmer (Dark elf)-hair is commonly black or brown. Eyes are commonly red or black, no pupils. Gray skinned. Hailing from Morrowind.**

 **Altmer (High elf)-hair is commonly black or a golden blonde. Eyes are gold usually. Light skinned with a golden tint. Hailing from Summerset Isle.**

 **Bosmer (Wood elf)-hair is commonly brown or orange. Eyes are usually green or brown. Light skinned. Hailing from Valenwood.**

 **Now we move on to the lesser known races. NPC's.**

 **Falmer (Snow elf)-hair is commonly white. Eyes are white, no pupils. Pale skinned. Originally from Skyrim.**

 **Dwemer (Deep elf)-hair is commonly gold. Eyes are gold, no pupils. Gold skinned. Originally from Hammerfell.**

 **Maormer (Sea elf)-hair is commonly white. Eyes are white, no pupils. Pale skinned. Originally from Pyandonea.**

 **Daedra-hair is commonly black. Eyes are red, no pupils. Skin is the color of ash. Horns. Originally from Oblivion.**

 **Kothringi-hair is commonly black. Eyes are brown. Skin is gray. Originally from Blackmarsh.**

 **Tsaesci-scales are all colors. Eyes? Snake people. Originally from Akaviri. In this fan fiction, they have legs.**

 **Lilmothiit-hair is commonly black. Eyes are commonly blue. Fox-people. Originally from Akaviri.**

 **Po' Tun-hair is commonly black. Eyes are commonly blue or green. Tiger-people. Originally from Akaviri.**

 **Tang Mo-hair is commonly brown or black. Eyes are commonly blue or green. Monkey-people. Originally from Akaviri.**

 **That sums it up!**

 **The only race I didn't include was half humans or half elves.**

 **There can be half human/elf half other species people. Excluding Khajiit, Po' Tun, Argonian, Tang Mo, Tsaesci, and Lilmothiit.**

 **Because that's just weird.**

 **I wish all of these were playable.**

 **That would be amazing.**

 **These are all the races I'll be accepting. All of them are Canon, I assure you.**

 **You have no limits on weaponry amount or ability amount. Also, anyone can be the dragonborn.**

 **There can be more than one dragonborn at a time. That's actually what the lore says.**

 **And you can make as many OC'S as you desire.**

 **Example. I made everything short not only because J'tar would naturally not have many possessions but because I didn't want to drag it out. You can make it as long or short as you want.**

 **Try to make a Lore friendly name. If you can't look them up. They have lists.**

 **And your weapons and armor doesn't have to be canon.**

 **The descriptions of races above can be altered in any way you want.**

 **Name: J'tar**

 **Race: Khajiit**

 **Age: 27**

 **Occupation: Slave-Bodyguard**

 **Appearance: Gray fur, black Mohawk, blue eyes, wearing full black leather armor. Thin frame.**

 **Weapons: Ebony bow, ebony arrows, two ebony daggers.**

 **History: Served a five year sentence at the Corinthe dungeon in Elsewyr under thieving charges, from a high ranking man. He was chosen as a bodyguard by the High Elf Ganlas Sauldalf.**

 **Skills: Very good at sneaking, pickpocketing, and unarmed combat.**

 **Weaknesses: Afraid of fire, can't swim, can't lockpick after childhood trauma.**

 **Abilities: Invisibility spell.**

 **Dragonborn: No**

 **Faction: College of Winterhold (because he is the arch mage's bodyguard)**

 **Role on the ship: following the representative of the College of Winterhold as bodyguard.**

 **Personality: Quiet when nervous, somewhat sarcastic, antagonistic at times.**

 **Other: Nothing further.**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

 **This chapter is being started at 9:02. I've just published the terminology.**

 **As I'm writing this, it probably hasn't appeared.**

 **My internet is bad like that.**

 **I mean, when I'm in my room if I lean backwards I lose a bar.**

 **So, I'm starting this in the night, finishing it in the morning.**

 **Tomorrow is my birthday, though, so it may or may not be finished until tomorrow.**

 **I also have another fan fiction going right now, so I'm going double time.**

 **Might not be uploading every single day on this one, or my other one.**

 **Unlike my other fanficitons, I won't be writing from multiple POV's.**

 **And this time, no OC POV's.**

 **However my sort of pledge is to not just put your OC in a sentence one chapter and leave them forever.**

 **They will be in multiple chapters and J'tar will interact with them.**

 **Please note this takes place before the events of Elder Scrolls Online.**

—

J'tar jolted up as the carriage went over a rock.

His eyes snapped open.

He observed his surroundings.

Getting light now. But it was cloudy, and dark because of that.

He would guess it was around six or seven.

He was supposed to be on watch.

To his right, Ganlas was still snoring peacefully.

To his left, Do'bar was still sleeping silently.

If the two bodyguards were heard snoring, it meant J'tar would have to pick a lock and Do' bar would receive a lashing.

Every time J'tar even saw a lock picking device, he trembled.

The carriage went over another rock, and the tall Khajiit next to him woke up.

Do'bar punched the air in front of him and backed up to where he almost fell out, but J'tar grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

Do'bar rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Forgive me. This one was dreaming of… Never mind."

"Skooma induced?"

"…This one is guilty."

"I told you two to speak proper! You're lucky this time… I can't punish you while we're in a cart…"

Of course. Ganlas wouldn't sleep in a cart.

Paranoid bastard…

He knew spells. Why did he need two bodyguards?

J'tar moved a bit closer to Do' bar as Ganlas drank wine.

 _Wine in the morning… Disgusting high elf-_

"We've reached the city limits."

The driver turned around to face the three passengers.

"Khajiit aren't allowed in the city. Your friends will have to"-

"Friends? You insult me!"

With that, Ganlas went through the open doors.

"These carriage rides aren't good for Do- _my_ stomach, I meant to say."

"I remember riding horses in Mistral… Much different than these shaky rides."

J'tar sighed.

He would probably be awhile.

J'tar considered running away.

No.

The guards would think he'd stolen something and would make him an arrow pincushion.

Do' bar gave J'tar a loaf of bread and water.

The two ate in silence.

It took about two hours, but finally Ganlas came out of the city gates.

He looked troubled.

Was there bad news about the high king?

Was he…

No. Ganlas wouldn't have been summoned to the courts if it was just news.

He threw the driver a sack of coins. "Windhelm."

"All the way back to Skyrim, sir? You can't afford"-

When the driver saw the amount of coins, he shut up and drove.

—

It was a long, grueling ride all the way back to Skyrim.

J'tar hated the region.

Cold, cold, cold.

Nothing like Dune, his old home city.

He could smell the sweet rolls all the way outside the city.

"Follow me."

Ganlas led them across the bridge.

"We're actually going into the city?"

"You can swim down to the docks for all I care. But afterwards, freshen up. I don't want to smell wet Khajiit…"

J'tar exchanged glances with Do'bar.

"Was he being sarcastic?"

"… I don't know. But I _think_ we'll survive."

J'tar looked down over the bridge.

"Icy. I don't like it."

"Jump, coward!"

Damn Nord guards…

"Go on! I want to watch you die!"

"I'll do it if you come with, milk drinker."

"What was that?"

"I said milk drinker."

J'tar tried to stop Do'bar from saying it, but it was too late.

The Nords took their greatswords and axes off their backs.

J'tar jumped off the bridge, dragging Do'bar by the collar.

The wind rushed past him. He was glad he hadn't eaten much earlier.

He braced for impact…

And plunged into the icy depths.

He hadn't hit any ice, neither had Do'bar.

They came up for air.

"Call me a milk drinker again, cowards!"

"Milk"-

J'tar forced Do'bar's head underwater.

He resurfaced it after a moment.

"Are you a madman?"

"I'm just saying what I"-

"Shut up and get to the docks."

The two swam a ways, then climbed up on the platform.

The Argonians backed away a bit.

J'tar rolled his eyes.

"Act like we have rockjoint…"

"Might as well have. We just jumped from"-

"I know. I was there."

Do'bar sighed.

"Ganlas has us talking 'normal' again."

J'tar grabbed some lavender from a plant nearby, and gave some to Do' bar.

They put them in their pockets.

"Now we won't smell like wet Khajiit."

J'tar looked up at the bridge.

The Nords were trying to shoot them with bows, but their arrows fell into the water with little effort.

"Nord people can't shoot…"

J'tar sat down just as Ganlas came through the gate, laden with sweet rolls.

By now, J'tar knew not to ask.

Ganlas tossed them a loaf of bread.

J'tar's fell and rolled, but J'tar still wolfed it down.

Do'bar was slowly enjoying his.

"I don't know how you stay fat and tall…"

"It's _muscle_."

"No it's not… You're stealing loaves again."

"True."

Ganlas watched them, a smug look on his face.

And he was looking at J'tar.

"Come along, primitive ones. Board the ship."

J'tar was halfway there when he stopped.

A ship.

A ship, meaning water.

Water.

He couldn't swim.

Ganlas slapped him on the back as he went onto the deck.

J'tar didn't register the pain.

—

 **Chapter one is finally done.**

 **I waited a few days for OC's, and I now have five.**

 **Two of which are from the favoriters and followers of my other story. Thanks, guys!**

 **If you didn't read over the terminology chapter, please read it. It will help with your OC's.**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

 **I'm still accepting OC's.**

 **Always accepting OC's, in fact.**

 **And I'm not going to just put them in a chapter and then leave them.**

 **They will be in multiple chapters, the whole story.**

 **Please note I'm doing two fanfictions at a time, so sometimes there won't be a chapter every day.**

—

J'tar watched from the deck as the ship drifted away from the Windhelm harbor.

All he saw was the waters.

The icy, frigid, frozen waters.

"A pox on that ship! A pox on the Khajiit bastards!"

J'tar didn't hear the guards on the harbor anymore.

All he could think about was the tides below.

And how deep they were…

And what creatures lurked there…

Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked around with a punch, but it was caught almost immediately.

A female Orc, battle scarred and dressed in steel armor, without a helmet. She had a Mohawk, symbolizing she was a warrior of sorts.

"Watch yourself. The captain wants to meet you."

"I… I'm sorry. Just a bit timid."

"Ain't no way I'm going on a gods know how long voyage with a whimpering Khajiit…"

J'tar was glad she'd caught the punch… She'd probably have thrown him off the ship if it landed.

He looked back to the Windhelm harbor to find it was gone.

A fog had enveloped the ship, making J'tar's fears even worse.

He hurried to the room he assumed was the captain's quarters.

He opened and shut the heavy wooden door behind him, taking a deep breath.

The captain gave an amused smile.

He was a Wood Elf, with orange hair and an orange beard.

For a captain, he wasn't dressed like one.

He had on a regular green tunic and black vest.

The only thing indicating his status was his elaborate sword, which was far different from the daggers and ragged iron swords he'd seen so far.

The sword was made from glass, in a Redguard scimitar shape.

J'tar fought to resist the natural Khajiit urge to steal it.

"My name is Captain Ronthil. What's yours?"

J'tar was taken aback by how kind he was.

To a slave?

"My name is J'tar."

"You speak different from other Khajiit."

"My master has been teaching us to speak without impediment."

Ronthil put a hand on his shoulder.

"On my ship, you have no master. You are free."

Yeah, right.

"Are you aware of the fog?"

"Yes. I've been sailing for decades. We'll be fine. And I apologize for how Yag treated you back there. She's a little cross about… previous events."

There was a knock on the door.

"J'tar! Your assistance is required!"

Ganlas.

"We'll resume this talk later."

Ronthil said, opening the door.

—

Do' bar and J'tar unpacked Ganlas' things.

"Ridiculous… He has all this stuff already and he still needs these things."

J'tar put a staff on a rack.

"We didn't get to pack anything."

"We don't own anything, J'tar."

"True."

Out the window, the fog was still visible.

The two Khajiit worked in silence.

"I'd like to send the bastard to Sovngarde."

J'tar's stomach turned over.

"Do' bar!"

"It's true."

And with that, Do' bar left the room.

Was he really that angry over a couple of bags being unpacked?

There had been all these changes lately…

What happened to the friendly Do' bar he used to know?

—

The dinner bell rang, interrupting Ronthil and J'tar's talk.

Ronthil looked outside.

"You should get to know the crew. We don't know how long we'll all be on this ship."

J'tar left the cabin. The moons shone overhead, full.

The fog hadn't lifted, but the two moons served as somewhat of a lighthouse, breaking through.

J'tar would estimate they were going along the coast of Solstheim or Vvardenfell.

From what Ronthil had told him, they were going along the coast of Northwestern Tamriel, then out into the Padomaic Ocean.

The night was quiet.

Was that good or bad?

J'tar went into the dining hall. He was one of the first ones there. Everyone else was probably somewhere on the other side of the colossal ship.

It was made specifically for the task of exploring Nirn, and was deemed "emperor grade".

Yag, the cross female Orc was already picking at her food.

There was a Lilmothiit, with black fur and armor. He looked battle scarred, as if he'd seen a lot.

An old man, dressed in all black, with a hood.

A Nord boy who looked very young, dressed in full armor.

And an old woman, dressed in red. He'd heard she was representing the Elder Council.

J'tar looked for the other table where the slaves were supposed to sit, but there was none.

Hesitantly, he took a seat between the Lilmothiit and the old woman.

Yag stabbed her fork into the table for no apparent reason.

The rest of the passengers started pouring in. Ganlas shot J'tar a dirty look.

Do' bar took a seat beside him, and Ronthil sat at the end of the long table.

"First, I would like to thank the brave men and women who volunteered for this voyage."

Do' bar snorted.

"And next I would like to thank the Emperor for allotting us this ship and food."

The old woman smiled.

"Without further ado, you may eat."

J'tar and Do'bar wolfed down their food and then asked for seconds.

Sees-Wolves, the Argonian chef happily served them.

J'tar couldn't help thinking about how long the food would last.

And when it ran out, what would happen?

What if Nirn was endless?

Or what if the ship went ashore, and all they found was bones?

Or if the other inhabitants of Nirn were… Hostile?

The two Khajiit finished their "rations" first and went to their quarters.

J'tar was surprised that it was a duplicate of Ganlas' and not some tiny cot room.

And he didn't have to share it!

There was even a weapons rack, which had two daggers with the imperial dragon insignia emblazoned on the blade, among other weapons.

J'tar put his dagger and bow on the rack, and removed the heavy greatswords and shields.

He looked out the window, into the sea.

The sky was a sea, but no one feared it.

It was far deeper.

Maybe after this, they would take another voyage, into the sky.

Through the holes to Oblivion.

But for now, they had a long adventure ahead.

And no one knew just what it held.

—

 **I know my chapters have been kind of fast so far.**

 **At least to me.**

 **They'll slow down. I didn't want to drag out the time period before the voyage.**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	4. Chapter 4

**We now have six OC's!**

 **Thanks, you guys!**

 **To all of you reading my other story, I'm sorry a chapter hasn't been up lately.**

 **Like I said, I have to pay attention to this one and put chapters on this one more often because it's on its first couple of chapters.**

 **And the timing is inconvenient too. I started this when my other story went into a three part battle phase.**

 **If you want to support the story, OC's are the best way!**

 **And also, thanks Khajiit Inquisitor!**

 **If I make any mistakes, be sure to mention them in the reviews!**

 **Thanks to Inferno and someone else from my old story for making OC's in this one.**

 **And also, about Inferno's OC… I think u forgot race?**

 **Or maybe I'm just an idiot.**

 **But your character resembles that of a Nord, so that's what your OC's race is.**

 **And also, I am putting down a gender.**

 **I didn't think I would have this problem until Torriath came up…**

 **It's actually funny in retrospect.**

 **But if Torriath was female then please review or PM me, Robert!**

—

Beams of sunlight broke over the horizon.

J'tar tried to cover his eyes, but they were far more intense than he thought.

Perhaps it had something to do with being out of Tamriel?

J'tar went outside of his cabin and walked down the hallway.

He went onto the deck, pleased to see no more fog.

The sea was bright blue.

They must've gotten out of North Tamriel.

The only others up were Waylas the helmsman and Rohan, the man in the crow's nest.

They were Redguard and Breton, respectively.

"Up so early, Khajiit?"

"I couldn't sleep with all the sunlight. I'm used to cellars in the mornings."

"Your friend was up earlier… He went to explore the ship."

"Thanks."

J'tar then cursed himself for speaking non-Khajiit again…

It had only been a year in Ganlas' "employment", and he was already brainwashed.

"Oh! Khajiit! …What's his name…? J'tar! We forgot to mention, some grave news came in by pigeon."

Rohan shouted from the crow's nest.

"What is it?"

Rohan and Waylas exchanged glances.

"You tell him."

Rohan sighed.

"Fine. The Emperor's son, the heir to the Empire… Is deceased."

J'tar's stomach lurched.

He didn't know much about the Emperor, let alone his son, living in an area not controlled by the empire.

But to know someone in that high of a position, that secure was dead now…

It made him feel very… Unsafe.

"Shame, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I know that lady from the Elder Council is gonna be distraught."

J'tar wished he had grabbed his dagger from the weapon rack, or at least put on his armor.

From the side, around all the cabins and other rooms, you could see the incredible length of the ship, as well as the metal plates on the sides.

J'tar began walking, but then the horn sounded, signaling it was time for a meeting.

He huffed and went back to Rohan and Waylas.

They were now accompanied by Ronthil, who held the horn in his hand.

He looked a bit dreary.

It was quite early. Dawn, in fact.

The people who arrived were dreary as well.

Only a few already had armor on.

Rohan, Waylas, and Yag took their places beside Ronthil.

Ronthil gave the news about the prince.

The Elder Council representative fainted, and was caught by the people behind her.

They escorted her back to her room.

J'tar looked at the wooden planks that made up the floor.

He was even more nauseous than before…

Which he didn't think was possible.

"In other news, Rohan has spied new land."

Everyone stopped distressing and diverted their attention out of curiosity.

"If you look out and squint very hard, you'll see it."

The ship was drawing nearer, but you could still see it only by squinting.

It was an island that looked completely dominated by the jungle.

There was smoke coming from its interior.

"We need volunteers to"-

"I volunteer J'tar and Do' bar!"

Ganlas shouted immediately.

Yag broke her stoic and stern silence.

"That's not how it works."

She paced as Ronthil stepped back.

"Some- most of you aren't familiar with our way of picking who goes to explore."

Yag grabbed a standard guard's helmet from off a barrel nearby.

"Your names have been put onto pieces of scrolls and then into this helmet."

She looked over at the island.

"We choose the amount of pieces we draw depending on how hostile the place looks."

She dropped her gaze back down to them.

"It looks pretty hostile. Some of you don't have slips because you can't fight, are too old, or have medical conditions."

She put her hand in the hat.

She drew a slip.

"Kezahkan!"

The Lilmothiit stepped forward, without a word.

"Walks-Red!"

A young Argonian woman stepped forward, smiling.

"Rohan!"

Rohan followed Kezahkan's suit.

"Torriath!"

A snow elf joined the group of two.

"Hjori!"

A young Nord boy walked forward, confident.

"One more…"

By this time, J'tar was pretty confident, but something about the way she said it made him nervous.

"It's… Me."

Yag went and joined the party.

"You really think _that's_ how many you'll need? Six? Add another!"

J'tar couldn't pinpoint who it was but he had a feeling it was Ganlas.

Yag ignored it and walked on.

But then she grabbed J'tar's arm on the way to the cabins.

—

J'tar nervously put on his back leather armor, the only set he owned.

He grabbed his bow and dagger.

Puny weapons…

He opened the door and joined the team in the hallway.

Yag had a giant Orcish sword.

Kezahkan had two ebony katanas.

Astrapi had a bow, and little round objects on his belt that he said could explode.

Walks-Red had a steel sword and a shield with spikes.

Torriath had an elfin spear, elfin bow, and elfin dagger.

Rohan had a silver sword and two knives as back up.

J'tar looked at his own knife and bow.

He sighed.

They went down a staircase near the wheel of the ship to a large room that was like an indoor dock.

One wall was open, but had a net over it.

The net was lowered, and dragged behind them in the waters.

The six climbed aboard a sailboat, and Yag took the helm.

Torriath was put in charge of mapping the island, and he was already working at it.

Astrapi and Rohan were talking about some kind of volcano.

J'tar came closer.

"We still aren't that far from Morrowind, and I've seen how they look."

"I guess that they didn't consider it when they were drawing names."

The two looked on, worried.

J'tar gripped his knife tightly.

As if it were the only thing anchoring him to the world.

—

 **Sorry this wasn't up Monday. Monday schedules are shit for me.**

 **And Tuesday my laptop had problems.**

 **Wtf?!**

 **My other story's chapter will be up soon.**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **I was right about Torriath's gender, thank goodness.**

 **I got school registration today.**

 **I get chorus every year even though I don't want it.**

 **And then the receptionist who clearly used to smoke has to take an hour to change one class.**

 **I got mixed feelings…**

 **It's like when you get out of grade school you feel all this excitement about going back to school.**

 **And you hope you have classes with your senpai and then you don't**

 **And then you never interact with them**

 **And then they move**

 **And your life sucks.**

…

 **And if it wasn't obvious before, my writing schedule may be a little changed. Once every two days, maybe.**

 **Sorry about that. On with the story.**

—

As the ship ran aground, the crew almost fell over.

There was a loud rumbling, alerting any natives to their location…

Walks-Red immediately tried to jump onto the beach, but Yag stopped her.

"First, I need to lay out some rules!"

The other six gathered around her.

"We don't split up unless I say so. If we're separated, rendezvous at this ship. And do not attack unless provoked. Clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"We're all doomed…" Someone said.

Yag turned back around sharply.

"If you have a premonition you were going to die, then why did you come on this voyage?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Follow me."

J'tar was still clutching his knife.

"I miss the old Yag…"

Rohan said.

"What was she like before? And what made her like this?"

Rohan looked skyward, as if remembering or even reliving it.

"It was a few months ago. That was back when we were on a mission to look around Atmora. Waylas and our captain fell off a cliff into the snow. Ronthil was just a regular crewman then."

Rohan paused to look over at where a strange noise came from.

"Ronthil wanted to get help, but Yag said there was no way they were still alive. But Ronthil went down anyways, and he risked a lot to get to the captain and Waylas. The captain was dying, but Waylas survived."

Rohan looked down, sadly.

"His last wish was for Ronthil to become the captain, not his rightful first mate, Yag."

"I asked Yag if anyone died before, and she said no."

"She doesn't like to talk about the captain. He was… Special. To her."

"Oh."

The two weren't the only ones talking. J'tar was grateful Yag couldn't hear them.

"Everyone stop!"

The all halted.

After a moment, everyone heard the rustling in the bushes.

"Natives of this land! Hear me! I am Yag Gra-Azorku! We do not wish to fight! But if you attack us, we will kill you without mercy!"

"It's not like they'll understand"-

"Walks-Red, be quiet."

A skeever came out of the bushes.

Everyone was still quiet, weapons drawn.

Then, they began to laugh.

"Natives? We don't want to fight?"

Yag growled at the skeever grumpily.

Then, as if guided by a voice in her head, she turned around and stabbed someone.

The person was blue-skinned, and had a knife in his hand, poised to stab.

He slid off the sword.

Everyone stared in silence.

Yag turned to address the group.

"Draw your damn weapons!"

At that moment, they were attacked by natives, dressed similarly to the forsworn.

J'tar's frost instinct was to abandon. He tried to run, but then a native tackled him.

J'tar couldn't get to his knife.

He held his enemy's knife back as long as possible, but it was clear the native was the stronger man.

The knife came down, and J'tar moved his head out of the way.

When the native tried to pull it out, J'tar smacked him across the face, then kicked him off.

He scrambled away a distance before drawing his bow.

The native rushed him.

J'tar fired.

The native ducked with finesse, and kept on coming.

The native picked him up and ran a distance before slamming him into the ground.

He stood over J'tar, his arms raised in victory.

Then, he was stabbed through the chest.

His stomach came out on the end of a steel blade, and he fell to his knees.

Walks-Red snapped his neck.

She helped J'tar up.

"Next time, you should actually fight him."

She left, and J'tar tried to follow her, but he was hit in the leg with an arrow.

He fell to the ground in agony, his teeth gritted.

He crawled behind a bush, and began slowly and carefully pulling it out.

At one point, he had to reach into the wound and make sure the arrowhead didn't drop inside him.

When it was finally out, he bandaged it and limped back towards the group.

He was rushed again, but this time he kicked them in the neck, killing them almost instantly.

Torriath killed the final one, stabbing him through the gut with his spear.

"Anyone seriously injured?"

J'tar raised his hand.

"I said seriously."

No one raised their hands.

"Alright. Let's go."

Despite lots of protest, they continued into the land, towards the volcano.

Yag seemed stubborn enough to continue until they all died.

J'tar wasn't the only one injured.

Hjori had a gash on his arm, and Kezahkan had an arrow still in his shoulder, locked in by his armor.

Ash was raining.

They saw only a few natives, but they were running _away_.

Yag insisted on pressing forward to the other side of the island.

It was clear she'd never been to Morrowind.

Astrapi stepped in front of her.

"It's clear you don't know what you're leading us into."

She pushed him aside.

The volcano exploded.

Lava rushed down the volcano quicker than in Morrowind, or anywhere else.

"GET OFF THE PATH!"

They did just as the lava cascaded down the sloped path.

Most of them went right, but Kezahkan and J'tar went left.

They attempted to shout at each other, but the lava was bubbling and splashing, and the thunder-like sounds of the volcano didn't help.

Kezahkan ran into the jungle, and J'tar followed him.

The Lilmothiit stopped every few seconds to look for natives.

"Ra-Mouk! Ra-Mouk!"

Natives.

They'd been spotted.

Kezahkan turned and slashed in no direction in particular.

Blood stained the flora nearby.

A native fell from a bush.

J'tar and Kezahkan edged to the middle of the clearing.

An arrow shot out at J'tar.

He moved, but it hit the blade of his dagger, and it flew off into the bushes.

Kezahkan handed him an ebony katana.

It almost weighed him down.

J'tar held it out protectively in front of him.

The natives all attacked at once.

Kezahkan began slashes that caught two or three at a time, while J'tar wildly swung his sword, luckily getting in a few hits.

The lava began to flow into their area.

Kezahkan fought his way out and grabbed J'tar's arm, pulling him along.

The sailboat was already leaving once they'd got to the beach.

The two sped up, but Yag didn't slow down.

Hjori was waiting at the bow, arm extended to catch them and pull them up.

He was hit in the leg with an arrow, and fell off into the water.

Kezahkan and J'tar reached the ship.

The water around Hjori was turning red.

They were yards away now.

J'tar was going to jump when Yag stopped him.

"It's too dangerous! Leave him!"

J'tar jumped off the boat and went after him, arrows and ashes raining around him.

He helped Hjori up and then half dragged him to the boat.

Kezahkan pulled him up.

They all breathed heavily, thankful to be alive.

Yag got in his face.

"You disobeyed a direct command."

"And because of that, Hjori is still with us."

—

 **Two in a day. Fvck yea.**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hoped everyone liked the last chapter!**

 **A bit of a make-up for not posting a chapter Monday or Tuesday.**

 **And if this one is up today I will be really happy.**

 **Did you guys catch that reference to the Count of Monte Cristo in Yag/Ronthil's backstory?**

 **Yeah… I'm a loser.**

 **I had to do a book report on it. It stuck with me.**

—

It was dinner.

J'tar's wounds had been patched up, along with everyone else's.

He needed a new weapon. His dagger was probably buried under molten rock as of then.

He'd heard the old man had a full arsenal of weapons and could give him a sword.

The Old woman was a bit shaky, but fine.

Ganlas was clearly disappointed he hadn't taken extreme injuries.

Idiot…

If J'tar was unhurt, that would mean he could defend Ganlas better.

But Ganlas had this whole principle of his slaves acting as if he was some king, and-

CRASH!

J'tar jumped out of his seat.

Ganlas was holding a Khajiit child by the arm.

His other hand was flaming.

J'tar darted towards him and tackled him just as the spell went off.

The child was free. She tried to run, but Do'bar caught her.

Everyone was standing up and shouting then.

"What in Oblivion is happening?"

Some even had their weapons drawn.

J'tar was distracted by all the commotion, and forgot he had Ganlas pinned.

He took his hands off him, apologizing and begging for mercy.

Ganlas smacked him across the face.

J'tar reeled back, his nose bleeding.

Ganlas tossed him a lock and a lockpick.

"Do it."

"Please…. No"-

Ganlas kicked him in the face.

"Do. It."

J'tar shut his eyes.

He put the pick in and wriggled it a bit.

He felt the blood on his hands.

And his heart pumping.

J'tar began to shake.

He was aware of everyone's eyes on him.

He pulled out the pick, the lock opened.

Stuck on the end of it, he saw a human heart.

J'tar threw the lock and pick across the room, and curled up into a ball, shivering uncontrollably.

"Why is he so afraid of lock picking?"

He heard them all mutter.

If they only knew…

Ganlas walked forward and kicked him in the head.

As darkness enveloped him, he heard Ganlas order he was taken to the dungeon.

—

He felt a lot of pressure on his head.

As if someone was pressing down on it.

He slowly opened his eyes.

The Khajiit child was pressing down on his wound, stopping the bleeding.

She'd already bandaged it, or had it bandaged by someone else, but it was still bleeding.

J'tar's vision was still blurry, but he was able to make out the rusty bars of the dungeon cell, and the dimly lit torches and stone walls.

He got up slowly, so he would alarm the child.

She ran away anyway, to the opposite wall, her claws now unsheathed.

He groaned, and sat up.

The child was still at the opposite wall, ferocity on her face.

She was heavily scarred, and in a few places, patched of brown fur were missing.

"I won't hurt you."

She didn't move.

It was all quiet for a moment.

"I'm J'tar. Who are you?"

It was barely a whisper.

"Azi."

It was quiet again.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"I'm twenty-seven. And why are you on this ship?"

"This one needs food. Azi is a stowaway."

"I'm here as a slave to that man who tried to kill you."

"This one never thanked you for saving me."

"You don't have to. I was just doing what anyone would have done."

Azi edged closer, as if her nervousness was fading.

"Why are you Ganlas' slave? What did you do?"

"I was a thief."

"Azi is a thief. But she goes in and out of prisons in a few days."

"I stole from a high elf."

"…Oh. Bad mistake."

"Ah, you're awake!"

Azi and J'tar both jumped.

An Argonian man approached the bars.

"Personally, I would let you both out, but Ganlas said to lock you up until further notice."

J'tar recognized him as the An-Xileel representative, Molan-Ei.

"What time is it?"

"It's night. I would guess about eleven or twelve."

Molan-Ei put two plates of food and two cups of water under the bars.

"You two didn't get much time to eat."

The two wolfed down their food, starving.

J'tar was so happy to eat he almost laughed.

After running from a volcano, fighting natives, and taking an arrow to the leg, he was able to fill his belly.

Molan-Ei sighed.

"If Ronthil or Yag gave the override, I could let you out"-

"That's just what I came to do."

Yag walked down the steps of the prison, into the small room.

There was no door on the staircase, so from a certain angle you could see the sky.

Yag fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Why did you let me out?"

"I need to apologize for how I treated you after you saved Hjori's life. I figured this was the best way."

She then took the Azi by the hand.

"Come with me. I will show you to your room."

Azi yanked her hand free, but followed Yag.

J'tar began to walk out of the hold, but Molan-Ei stopped him.

"Ronthil wanted me to give these out today at dinner… You know how that went."

He gave J'tar a red leather book, wrapped in a belt of leather the same color.

J'tar muttered thanks, then left to his cabin, and made journal entries for the days before he received the journal, then the present day.

Once he was done, he put it up on a shelf near his weapon rack.

The imperial daggers were clunky, like little swords. His bow was still in good condition, but had a crack where he'd fell on it earlier that day.

Damn Ganlas… Getting him temporary weapons that broke easily…

J'tar set his bow up on the rack, and yawned.

Today had been a quite a day.

He took off his armor and got his well-deserved sleep.

—

 **I'm trying to get these chapters not like an adventure and then a moment on the ship type of thing.**

 **Like, without a pattern.**

 **And a special thank you to Brutus.**

 **You're like my entire fanbase, lol.**

 **Also,**

 **THREE IN A DAY?!**

 **CAN I GET A FVCK YEA?!**

 **NEW RECORD!**

 **YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	7. Author's Note

**I have a sort of weird question…**

 **Is anyone ok with their OC's onscreen deaths?**

 **Or just deaths in general?**

 **You see, I read a story like that a while back.**

 **And soon, maybe not now but soon, death will be a HUGE element in this story.**

 **Just PM me.**

 **And make sure you read these intros!**

 **They contain a lot of information about the story and OC's.**

 **I am always accepting OC's!**

 **I hope you can see I changed the text size for that.**

 **Sometimes fanfiction edits it out.**

 **If I don't respond to your PM's right away, don't panic.**

 **My surface is around four years old and is starting to crash every once in a while.**

 **Sorry there wasn't a chapter today.**

 **I wrote it and thought it was absolute bullshit.**

 **I'm going to revise it.**

 **Other story's readers, don't despair.**

 **A chapter will be up for that one soon.**

 **I haven't been updating that story very much, and I know I have lots of readers.**

 **To them, I apologize.**

 **I'm taking a short break to get this one going.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **KhajiitInTheWilderness**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just starting to write this intro after I sent out the Author's note.**

 **You can also exclusively PM me how you want to die.**

…

 **That was creepy.**

 **Your OC. How you want your OC to die.**

 **ONLY PM ME THIS.**

 **Don't spoil it for everyone. And please PM me about deaths!**

 **If everyone knows your OC will die, it isn't a surprise.**

 **You can even give me a time you want to die.**

… **FUCK.**

 **I mean, do you want your OC to die in the upcoming chapter? Or a few after?**

 **It doesn't even have to be specific.**

 **Give me a final countdown in numbers or just give me a relative timeframe.**

 **Ex: 8 chapters away, a few chapters away, or long in the future.**

 **And if you have more than one OC, please specify.**

 **This is optional.**

 **Forgot to include this other part: J'TAR DID NOT WANT TO ALARM AZI LAST CHAPTER!**

 **That was so embarrassing, lol.**

 **Glad Inquisitor caught it before more people read it.**

 **I remember back when I said someone cooked their head on accident.**

 **Thank goodness I revised it.**

 **And a hint: pay attention to the little things in this story.**

 **The ones that seem like unnecessary details.**

—

It was about midday.

The crew had dropped anchor to fish.

Ganlas was incredibly cross.

Hadn't he done enough at dinner?

Wasn't it good enough that J'tar now had a bandage around his head and was forced to confront his childhood trauma?

Nothing was ever good enough for Ganlas.

J'tar was browsing the armory, looking for a new weapon.

He wanted a sword.

Before Ganlas chose him as slave and he went to prison, he'd used a very thin sword, with a cup hilt.

They probably didn't have anything like it there…

But as he browsed the sword selection, he found a cup sword with the imperial insignia.

The grip was wrapped in a black material that wasn't leather, but felt like silk.

The hilt was a dragon with ruby eyes.

And the blade was thin like grass.

An unusual sword, but it suited him.

J'tar sheathed it on his back. It was a little strange to have it that way, but he'd always sheathed it on his back when he was a thief.

Rohan entered.

"Ready to test that sword? We just found land."

—

The crew massed at the bow of the ship.

As Yag began to call out names, Ganlas approached J'tar.

"Volunteer."

"That's not how it works. Yag said"-

"You can volunteer yourself. Not another. Volunteer or dungeon."

J'tar remembered Ronthil's words.

 _On this ship, you have no master._

But he was bound to Ganlas.

A thrall.

J'tar walked to the front of the group.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone paused and stared at him.

"He went last time… Why would he want to go again?"

J'tar went to the group already going.

One of their number was Lilmothiit.

Her fur was an unusual blood red.

In some places, it was black.

She was younger than Hjori and Walks-Red, but definitely older than Azi.

He'd heard her name was Wolvia.

Then, there was a half Altmer, half Redguard named Serah. Her hair was black and gold, and went down to her waist.

Yag pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of the helmet, that looked like it was torn from a scroll.

"Azi?"

Azi came out of the crowd, and joined the group of three.

"Are you sure?"

"I survived twelve years with just my claws. I think I can handle an island."

Yag gave a last glance at the island.

"Three more! Molan-Ei!"

The An-Xileen warrior happily joined the crowd.

"Do' Bar!"

Ganlas and Do'Bar alike seemed pleased.

"Walks-Red!"

J'tar heard she'd put several slips with her name in the helmet.

It would be quite awkward when Yag drew two of her name.

—

Now that they were on the boat, J'tar got a good look at the island.

It had cliffs, above a beach. On top of the cliffs was an immense forest.

"My sword is hungry…"

Walks-Red grinned.

She might compromise them if she didn't listen.

She was the type to go in and wreak havoc.

The ship beached once more, and the team began to climb the cliffs.

Wolvia threw her ten foot chain like a grappling hook, and held it while everyone climbed.

She then pulled herself up.

Molan-Ei was drawing the map for them when they came across a structure.

It was like a Nordic burial site entrance, with closed gates and stairs leading down.

"Should we"-

"No. We need to map the island, we can come back later."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Walks-Red slashed off the lock.

"Wait!"

She turned back to the group.

"C'mon! Who knows what's in here?"

Despite protest, she went further.

"Arrogant fool… Do' Bar, would you like to come with me?"

Molan-Ei asked.

"No. J'tar, go with him."

J'tar was a bit puzzled. Do' Bar used to be adventurous.

"Alright, then. Molan and I will go down there. You all explore the rest of the island. We meet in two hours at the cliffs."

J'tar smiled at Azi. "Keep them in line."

"I'll do my best."

—

"Walks! Walks"-

"Shh… We might not be the only ones down here."

J'tar and Molan-Ei rounded a corner. The tunnel system was like a labyrinth.

The walls and ceiling were black bricks, bound with green tar.

They'd encountered nothing yet.

They had their weapons drawn.

Molan-Ei was shaking.

J'tar didn't like that.

They rounded another bend, and came face to face with a skeleton.

J'tar fell onto his back and then scrambled up, against the wall with his sword pointing outwards.

Molan was right there with him.

"Alright… It's just a skeleton. Looks like it has supplies as well."

J'tar approached it.

Molan-Ei stayed where he was.

"If we disturb it…"

"You're An-Xileel! You deal with these things every day!"

"No… It's just… I can't…"

J'tar slashed the skeleton's head off.

He picked up a piece of silver and a scroll.

He read it aloud.

"We've been trapped here for eighteen days. Running out of food. Jorgen went to find a way out and didn't come back. And one of the soldiers keeps on saying: The Divines are over all."

J'tar walked back.

Molan shrank away from him.

"What?"

J'tar tried to grab him as he edged away.

Molan scrambled out of his reach and back to where the skeleton was.

So he wasn't scared of the skeleton?

J'tar tripped and the piece of silver fell out of his hand and flew towards Molan.

Molan dove out of the way and sprinted away from the sliver.

J'tar observed.

"You're afraid of… Why?"

Then it hit him.

Who would be afraid of silver?

A werewolf.

J'tar sheathed his sword.

Molan saw the realization in his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone."

J'tar nodded.

"I won't."

"Lets… Lets just go look for Walks-Red."

"Agreed."

"Hey! J'tar! Molan-Ei!"

Walks-Red came racing down the tunnel.

In her hand, she held a pyramid.

"You won't believe what this does!"

J'tar grabbed the pyramid from her hand.

It felt warm. Occasionally, it vibrated.

"But we have to leave because"-

Someone snatched the pyramid from J'tar.

"Wha"-

J'tar was hit from behind.

He fell to his knees. Before he could even look at his attacker, he received another kick from behind.

Walks fell to the ground in front of him, a dagger sticking out from the small of her back.

She drifted her teeth in pain.

J'tar heard someone fall behind him.

Molan was down.

"Lock em' in! We'll thank our inside man later…"

—

 **I'm trying not to take things too fast.**

 **But I need things to happen so no one loses interest.**

 **And I got a whole lot planned...**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine!**

 **About to hit a mile marker!**

 **That's what it's called, right?**

 **Or is it a mile stone?**

 **Wtf?**

 **I don't know expressions, dammit.**

 **A certain person's OC's weren't in the last chapter so much!**

 **Hint: HiddenValley14**

 **That's not their actual name but it's a subtle hint to them.**

 **Idk why I did that**

 **They will be in this chapter more.**

—

J'tar paced the room.

They were in the entry hall.

The gate was locked.

Barred.

Magically sealed.

A spriggan was standing guard as well.

Walks-Red kicked the door every once in a while, but it didn't move.

Her waist had been bandaged constantly, but the dagger wound didn't stop bleeding.

"What did the pyramid do anyways?"

Molan-Ei broke the silence.

"It just… Erased things. I used it on a brick and it just disappeared."

Walks-Red's usual confidence wasn't present.

"Damn. That would be really useful now."

J'tar had an idea.

"Walks-Red, will you give me and Molan-Ei a moment?"

"Sure…"

She rounded a corner.

J'tar suspected she was waiting outside trying to eavesdrop, so he kept his voice down.

"Turn into a werewolf. Smash the gate."

"No."

"Why? Walks isn't"-

"I can't control myself when I'm in werewolf form. There has to be another way!"

"What if everyone else is going to die? What if that man who stole the pyramid"-

"Hey! I think I found another way out!"

Molan followed Walks-Red immediately.

J'tar sighed.

He followed the two.

Sure enough, Walks-Red led them to a new, unblocked gate.

They managed to kick it open with their combined force.

—

The trio found themselves on a cliff overlooking the beach.

Below, their friends were bound and on their knees.

One of their number was missing.

The men who attacked paced around behind them, weapons drawn.

"Come out or we'll kill the child first!"

J'tar realized it was Wolvia who was missing.

She must have gotten away.

Walks-Red was holding two fingers to her temple for some reason.

"You have ten seconds!"

"Damn…"

J'tar began sprinting back the way they came.

"Ten!"

J'tar found a trail.

"Nine!"

J'tar sprinted along the downhill trail, which zigzagged and almost made him fall off the edges.

"Eight!"

J'tar decided it was taking too long.

He shut his eyes and let himself drop.

"Seven!"

J'tar hit the sand. He'd fallen a good twenty feet.

"Six!"

He dragged himself up and began running towards the group with all of his strength.

"Five!"

J'tar tripped.

"Four!"

He got up, now hurt even worse.

"Three!"

J'tar made a footstep blood trail.

"Two!"

J'tar was too fatigued to carry on.

"One!"

J'tar collapsed at Azi's feet.

The leader began to laugh, juggling the pyramid between his hands.

"By the divines… Let them go…"

Now, J'tar had a better view of the leader.

He had all gray and blue clothes. Not even armor, but very elegant clothes. A heavy overcoat that was gray, with a blue dragon on the back as well.

He was a Breton, with shoulder length black hair and a goatee.

And he had J'tar's new sword.

J'tar saw that there were natives from the island that attacked them among his numbers.

They quickly bound J'tar's hands and forced him to his knees just as the other two came.

—

Ronthil spied them from the crow's nest, along with a telescope.

The boat was nowhere to be found.

It was their only one deployed.

"Ronthil! Permission to send reinforcements!"

"I don't know if"-

But there were two chains hanging off the edge of the boat, hooked on the railing.

Wolvia was holding them, in the boat. Men were already climbing down.

"Permission granted!"

Ronthil went down to join them.

—

"So… Which one of you wants to die first?"

No one spoke.

"The child?"

Azi yelped.

"I'll take that as a yes."

J'tar spit blood on his feet and pants cuff as he passed by.

The leader stopped, and turned.

He squatted down, until he was eye-to eye with J'tar.

He was still smiling.

"I shall repay your kindness."

He stood, and drew his own sword.

He touched J'tar's nose with it, just enough to make the slightest prick.

Was he going to drive it through his skull?

J'tar gritted his teeth and waited…

The leader flicked it to the right.

Blood flickered onto the sand.

J'tar's cry of agony could be heard from the ship, and the approaching boat.

He fell on his side.

His friends struggled, and yelled at the leader.

Slowly, J'tar opened his eyes.

He couldn't see out of his right one.

"J'tar!"

He was unresponsive.

He stared at the sand with his one good eye.

In the leader's heavily polished boot without blood on it, J'tar was able to see his reflection.

One of his eyes had no pupil.

—

Wolvia was at the very bow of the boat, twirling her chains.

Unbelievably, they were still discreet.

Once they were in range, Wolvia threw her chains at a gray-clothed man with his back turned, standing behind Serah.

The hooks got in his flesh and he howled in pain as they lodged in his shoulders.

Wolvia pulled on him, and propelled them closer.

The men ashore scrambled to put their blades to the hostages, but Astrapi threw a bomb, and it exploded where most of them were.

The rest were bombarded with arrows.

One of them blew a horn, and what seemed like hundreds of them swarmed along the beach.

The boat beached and the mass army was met with a powerful army of opposition.

There were no archers on the gray and blue army, and many of them were killed with Astrapi's bombs or lightning spells.

There was even a shout at one point.

The wounded were loaded onto the ship.

Wolvia's chains were like whips, and lashed out into the crowd as the neared them.

More boats ran ashore, packed with the ship's crew.

Serah joined Wolvia, and the two fought back to back.

On some moves, Serah would throw one of her two katanas into the air and draw the short sword on her back, making a quick slash and sheathing it, then catching her katana.

—

J'tar got up with the help of Walks, and staggered back to the ship.

Walks-Red tried to help him up, but he shook his head and went back into the battle.

"You're injured."

"It's minor. Doesn't affect my arms or legs."

"You're blind in an eye!"

She was genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine."

He picked up a sword.

J'tar shut his right eye and charged the leader.

He let his rage fuel him.

The leader had his back turned, but then when he turned around the smile on his face was gone.

J'tar jumped up in the air and used the momentum to drive a picked up sword through the eye and out the other end.

"EYE FOR AN EYE!"

The leader fell to the ground, dead.

—

After the crew of the ship gave the enemies the illusion that more people were coming by sending unmanned boats out towards the shore and directing them by attaching ropes, they retreated.

The few left were slaughtered.

"Any casualties?"

"No!"

But then they saw Waylas, leaning against a rock with a gash over his chest.

Next to him was a young boy with a sword, younger than Wolvia but older than Azi. Perhaps fifteen?

J'tar approached him.

"You killed Waylas."

"He killed my brother."

The boy pointed solemnly to a body half in the water.

J'tar remembered Waylas being on the second ship and running someone through as he got out.

Yag angrily took her sword off her back and raised it.

"Wait!"

J'tar grabbed her arm and lowered it.

"We can interrogate him. Find out who these men are and why they attacked us."

—

The ship's crew celebrated a successful battle, and as was custom, celebrated Waylas' life.

J'tar remembered Waylas as an easygoing, friendly helmsman.

He also remembered he had a wife and a baby at home.

They'd taken the boy to the dungeon, and fed him bread and water.

—

Back on the beach, a hand that was supposed to be dead touched the blue pyramid.

The power fueled him, brought him back to life.

He stood, still grasping the pyramid.

He wasn't killed so easily.

Pulling the sword out of his eye, he took an eyepatch from one of the fallen soldiers.

The Khajiit boy had taken his sword back.

Shame. He could have made millions in gold off it…

"Eye for an eye…"

He remembered that fool's last words to him.

"Life for a life."

He could still see that blasted ship's lights.

They didn't matter.

The Stonedragon Chiliad would rise once more…

And like it or not, he would lead them to victory.

—

 **I feel really badass right now after writing that chapter lol.**

 **I always wanted J'tar to lose an eye… Idk why.**

 **Mile marker reached. Stone. Whatever.**

 **OC'S always welcome! Pm me about their deaths, and for more information, read chapter 7 &8's intros!**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haiiiiiii!**

 **All the answers will be revealed in this chapter…**

 **And also, just so you know, I spend about one percent of my time on fanfiction.**

 **Don't freak if I don't reply immediately!**

 **It might take all day!**

 **But do not worry!**

 **When I see that [1] by private messaging, I will squeal like a Japanese schoolgirl.**

 **Not gonna lie I procrastinated Sunday.**

 **Then my parents planned a surprise visit to my grandparents without WiFi on Monday.**

 **And now I'm putting on my tryhard hat.**

—

J'tar inspected himself in his mirror.

The eyepatch had a red dragon on it, the Empire's insignia.

Damn Empire propaganda…

He would've preferred it be the left eye blinded, and he would've kept his coordination in check.

It was a bit hard to get around, but after a month on the ship, he knew the way without having to look at the maps.

He went to the bottom deck and then down a staircase to the brig.

The boy they'd captured had sandy hair that was messy. He nonchalantly stared at the wall.

He was wearing a brown coat, which looked like it had gone through several people before him.

The only things gray and blue were his gray tunic and blue rag that served as a scarf.

J'tar felt pity. When he was fifteen, he'd been in and out of prisons all the time.

Occasionally, he would get caught so he could eat the prison food and not starve.

Yag was already waiting for him, along with Rohan and Ronthil.

J'tar had secured himself a position amongst the leaders of the ship after the battle.

The four unlocked the door and went inside the cell.

They sat on a bench opposite the boy, closest to the door.

Ronthil began.

"What's your name?"

"Kjeld."

"You got a last name? I know you Nords are all proud of those."

"Don't have one."

J'tar was shocked about how Ronthil's demeanor had changed, but then realized it was Yag.

"So, Kjeld, what's the name of your army? Where are they from?"

"We're called the Stonedragon Chiliad. I suppose you wouldn't know this, but the Empire leaked information about your ship. Rumors are all over Tamriel. Some say it's a plague, and you all are going off the find a cure. Some idiot from Stormhaven came up with it."

The boy leaned close. They were a room apart, but it didn't make it any less intimidating.

"Let's put it this way; some people don't like the idea that you're off exploring new lands. What if you come back with a plague? Or some powerful weapon and conquer us?"

J'tar scowled.

"Ridiculous…"

"Idiots…"

Yag leaned over and whispered in Ronthil's ear;

"What's a Chiliad?"

"It means a thousand."

She leaned back, a bit nervous looking.

"Where is your encampment?"

"We move every couple of days. I'm not sure where they are now."

"You don't seem very loyal to them."

"I only joined to get away from my old man. Drunk bastard…"

"None of this is helping…"

Yag huffed.

"We need someone to take the place of the man you killed. You can either do that, or you can get tossed into the drink."

"I'll take the former."

The boy said, walking out of the brig.

The leaders followed suit.

Ganlas grabbed J'tar's arm.

"Volunteer again."

J'tar snapped.

He broke Ganlas' arm and slammed him into the wall, then tackled him and started punching him in a barrage.

He was pulled off, but got loose again and kicked Ganlas to the edge of the ship, against the railing.

Yag grabbed him and held him firmly.

"NOW YOU WILL FEAR ME, BASTARD ELF!"

A group of people helped Ganlas up and took him to the medical area.

"J'tar! Calm down!"

Slowly, J'tar stopped struggling.

They let him go.

Everyone stared, silent.

"I have broken my oath."

He turned back to his friends.

"I don't regret it."

Do' bar was smiling.

—

J'tar sat alone in his cabin, writing in his journal.

Someone entered.

J'tar grabbed a dagger off the rack next to him, but it was only Walks-Red.

"Just wanted to talk. Please don't stab me."

J'tar but the dagger back, and shut his journal.

Walks-Red pulled up a chair and sat opposite him.

"I think it was really brave what you did with Ganlas."

"Everyone else is shunning me."

Walks-Red chuckled.

"Let em'. They don't respect people like you and me."

"Aye…"

Walks-Red looked down at her feet.

"I need to get something off my chest…"

She looked back up, into his eyes.

"I think about you sometimes."

J'tar looked back at her blankly.

"I think about myself as well."

"You're a Khajiit… You wouldn't get that expression…"

She sighed.

"I have feelings for you."

"…Oh. I… um… I wasn't going to tell you but… I find you attractive as well."

Walks-Red smiled.

"It's cute, the way you stutter over yourself."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

J'tar's eyes widened.

When she pulled out, he tried to look as if he enjoyed it.

"See you at dinner…"

She left his cabin.

"Well… That was quite… Awkward. And quick."

He cursed himself for acting strangely.

He wandered out into the hallway, to talk to Do' bar.

On his way, he saw a quilt.

It was just bundled up on the side of the wall.

As he approached, he realized they were robes.

And there was blood leaking all over them.

"What the…"

J'tar ran towards them.

They contained someone.

He pulled off the hood.

There, his face twisted in agony and shock, his eyes glazed over, laid Ganlas.

—

 **Cliffhanger.**

…

 **Yep.**

 **Again, sorry for inconveniences!**

 **You guys are going to love the ending of this story.**

 **But don't worry!**

 **It won't be anytime soon!**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ignore if you haven't read the intro Yag is already taken by someone's OC, Ulfric...**

 **Ronthil**

 **Walks-Red is already taken…**

…

 **I'll just make up some more this chapter**

 **Brutus (named after BrutusSilentium, Imperial)**

" **Inferno" (named after InfernoRage, Tang Mo)**

 **William (the new helmsman, Waylas' adopted brother, Tsaesci)**

 **Vega (The guy who always wears a mask,?, important later on!)**

 **That's it for now!**

 **Heloooooooo!**

 **So, school registry was today.**

 **At first I was feeling all confident and excited.**

 **Now I'm more FUUUUUUAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!**

 **A chapter wasn't up Wednesday!**

 **I know!**

 **After two days of no chapters!**

 **That's because I'm resuming my other fanfiction.**

 **I had a bit of hatemail from someone whose name I won't mention.**

 **It wasn't any of you guys.**

" _ **Your story is unoriginal and your characters are bland. You should quit."**_

 **That's a joke, right?**

 **A joke?**

 **No?**

 **Ok, let me just… Decimate your first claim.**

 **If you haven't noticed, most of the stories are about the Dragonborn or Aela and friggin Dragonborn or how the Dragonborn goes to slay dragons.**

 **I would say this is original.**

 **Now to neutralize your second claim.**

 **Ahem…**

 **You don't see many Lilmothiit. Or Tsaesci.**

 **And I'm not finished. The Akaviri aren't the only ones never mentioned.**

 **The main characters are always Nord.**

 **I mean, there aren't any Khajiit main characters. At least, I've never read them like that.**

 **And you're really insulting my reviewers. They make most of these characters. The only ones I own are up top on that list. But read this whole intro first.**

 **I think you were just looking for someone to hatemail and randomly chose me :/**

 **Ok. Not wasting my time anymore.**

 **My schedule will be a little bit changed.**

 **Obviously.**

 **And I've been having questions about relationships.**

 **Didn't really think that would come into play this story.**

 **Now, I am adding a section in the form about that called special permission.**

 **Inferno and Brutus will get that joke ;)**

 **Not really a joke tho…**

 **So I've put** _ **my**_ **OC's up on a list adjacent from this one. They are the ones you don't need special permission for.**

 **However, Brutus and Inferno…**

 **Eh...**

 **Also, your OC's may be on hold because I have** _ **several**_ **things I'm trying to get done in this story.**

 **One more thing: my surface will not pick up internet anymore.**

 **Idk what's wrong with it.**

 **I'm going to write on my surface**

 **Put it on a flash drive**

 **Put it on my computer**

 **And post it.**

 **Complicationsssssss…**

 **I have a goal as well.**

 **Get to chapter sixteen by Sunday.**

 **A certain someone is going on vacation and wanted to see a certain OC die beforehand.**

 **They PM'ed me.**

 **Who's gonna die on chapter 16?**

 **Read to find out…**

—

"That's werewolf. Three claw marks. Only one of them could make them that deep."

Molan-Ei was in the room.

"I didn't do this."

He mouthed to J'tar.

J'tar recalled his words back in the tunnels;

" _I can't control myself in werewolf form."_

But why would Molan-Ei decide to turn into a werewolf?

It didn't seem like him…

Then there had to be someone else…

"Is there anything on Ganlas? That would show us what race the killer is? Hair? Fur? Dead scales?"

"Hair. But it's his own."

J'tar had very mixed feelings.

Without Ganlas, he would've gone back to Dune and never have been on the ship.

Without Ganlas, he wouldn't have had to confront his trauma over and over again.

J'tar left to go and question the crew.

Walks-Red had left his room around the time Ganlas was killed.

And he was found in the hallway.

But if she'd turned, he would've heard it.

Questionable…

He sensed Molan-Ei didn't really feel comfortable helping.

Rohan, Hjori, Do' bar, and Walks-Red were on an island as of then.

He looked around the room. Ronthil would probably be busy trying to contact the College and finding a way to bury Ganlas.

Yag wasn't good with questions.

He didn't know where Astrapi was.

Or Torriath.

Wolvia and Serah would probably make people nervous…

Azi was a bit young to go around interrogating.

His only option was quite an unlikely candidate.

Kezahkan.

J'tar approached the gray furred Lilmothiit.

"Would you help me investigate?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

The two exited the room.

"I guess we should ask around."

"Hurry. No one's safe until we find the killer."

"I say we question Ganlas' enemies first… How about that lady from the Synod?"

"Alright, but let's make it quick… I don't like mages…"

J'tar recognized the purple Tsaesci from a distance, leaning against the railing and looking out at the island.

Kezahkan had one hand on a sword at all times.

"Excuse me! We have a few questions!"

She sighed.

"Bother me some other time. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

Kezahkan's hostility was clear.

"I… I was"-

"Staring out at the sea like a drunk. Where were you last night?"

"I was in the sick bay. I had a fever."

"Lycanthrope fever..."

J'tar muttered to himself.

"And when did you last see Ganlas?"

"I beat him at a game of cards. Saw him pull that ace from his boot as well. Cheating bastards… All of the College at Winterhold are"-

"He's dead."

She gasped. "By the eight… I… You can't think _I_ did this."

"Until further notice, you're a suspect. Know that you are being watched."

They strolled away.

"We should ask the healer."

"Split"-

"We're not splitting up when the killer could be on this ship!"

J'tar's anxiousness grew by the minute.

They knocked on Sajorn's door.

"One moment!"

The Nord came to the door, and opened it, looking jovial as usual.

"Hello! What seems to be the problem? Fever? Injury?"

"We have a question."

Sajorn stopped sorting through his supplies.

"Well… I don't usually do that sort of thing, but I guess…"

"Was the Synod representative here last night?"

"Yes, she had a fever. Mild, but it looked like…"

He leaned in and whispered. "Lycanthrope…"

They looked over to where Ganlas' body laid in the room. It was now covered by blankets, and smelled heavily perfumed.

"She went back to her room around midnight."

"I found Ganlas an hour before."

J'tar and Kezahkan exchanged a look.

"She came in at ten. I don't think she's your killer."

"Did you leave her?"

"Once. Briefly. About five minutes at… Around ten-thirty, I'd say."

"Five minutes is more than enough time. At least, for a werewolf."

Kezahkan _would_ know…

"What's her name?"

"D'Vora."

J'tar wrote that down on a scroll.

 _Molan-Ei_

 _D'Vora_

He hated to have Molan-Ei's name on the list, but he was a werewolf…

This was quite dangerous…

Werewolves needed blood periodically.

If they didn't solve this…

Who would be next?

—

 **I'm so happy.**

 **I rebooted my surface and if WORKS!**

 **FUCK YEAH!**

 **Most of the T rating in my stories comes from my own intros and outros.**

 **When you give special permission, you give me permission to put you with anyone.**

 **Anyone.**

 **(Dramatic echo)**

 **Whether it is my OC's, or others.**

 **You can even make OC's for your OC to… Fall in love with, idk.**

 **Did anyone catch that Mortal Kombat reference?**

 **I'm a nerd for Mortal Kombat.**

 **And I have an idea for a MK fan fiction.**

 **So I've established my schedule.**

 **Today: tryharding six chapters**

 **The rest of the fvcking school year: one fan fiction active = a chapter on alternating days ex: a chapter on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

 **Two active, 1 and 2 representing the two fanfictions = a chapter on alternating days ex: [1] chapter on Monday, [2] chapter on Wednesday, [1] chapter on Friday, and a bonus [2] on Saturday or Sunday to keep it even.**

 **I will only have three active in the summer.**

 **And I'm starting my other fan fiction back up.**

 **The Form**

 **Special Permission (To have a relationship with other people's OC's, My OC's.) :**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

 **Please fill out the entire form, save Other, which is optional.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Six in one day.**

 **A colossal goal, but I believe I can do this.**

 **The reason that Sajorn Snow-Hand was in the last chapter and no one else is because his role fit perfectly.**

 **I'm glad you guys liked it. I thought I rushed through it.**

 **But I won't… Well, I'll try not to rush.**

 **#SixChaptersOnSaturdayBeforeVacationOnSunday**

 **...**

 **You probably shouldn't use that**

 **I apologize**

 **For the readers of my other story, I will resume it Monday.**

 **This was out a bit later because I have violin practice Saturdays.**

—

It was night.

Kezahkan and J'tar still hadn't found the killer.

They'd dropped anchor at a small island, made of purple rock, not unlike Morrowind.

The only exception was that it had jungles.

J'tar and Kezahkan were sent to explore.

The two silently cut vines out of their way with their blades.

They came to a stop at a clearing.

J'tar almost entered, but Kezahkan grabbed him and threw him behind a bush, ducking down.

"What in Oblivion?"

"Shhhh… Slowly, look over the bushes. And look closely."

J'tar squinted.

The clearing in front of them was… Blurry.

Or at least, two human-shaped spots.

"Damn Pierric. No one's going to find us here. Or even search this island."

"Watch your tongue! He's a god!"

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"He was stabbed through the eye and lived!"

"Missed his brain. Besides, he can't hear you even with the supposed 'divine pyramid' when he's islands away."

"If it missed his brain, it would've gone out the side of his head and made his neck turn awkward, snapping it."

The first one sighed.

"It must've been the pyramid. He touched the pyramid after he died, and it gave him life."

"That's what they say. I don't believe a little object has all that power."

"What about that boy who's missing?"

"Probably got washed away into the sea. Sharks are having a good meal."

"Speaking of meals, we should get back to camp. I think we covered the last patrol area."

There was a snapping sound, and suddenly, one of them became visible.

He was wearing gray armor with a blue rag and eyepatch tied around his head.

"Damn these invisibility necklaces! One move and the cord snaps!"

J'tar recognized him as the first one. His hair was even dyed gray.

"Sven tried using something more durable. The invisibility didn't work. Natives say it has to be like that."

The man took another necklace from his pocket and put it on, concealing himself, and creating a shimmering aura where he once stood.

Kezahkan looked more angry than fearful.

"I-I made some sketches for Leswen of the animals out here. We can head back"-

Kezahkan interrupted him.

"Ronthil gave us orders to eradicate any hostile life on this island."

"I don't think he meant an army"-

This time, J'tar was interrupted by a fading voice.

"I'd rather be stationed at the encampment on…"

J'tar struggled to hear, but he couldn't make out the last part.

"So, they're stationed in encampments."

"That makes no difference. I'd say a good number are in that encampment."

"Which is why we get help from the ship."

J'tar didn't feel reassured.

What if the new leader, he thought the men had called him Pierric was there?

But then he remembered; he was islands away.

They were safe.

Then it hit him.

" _Stabbed through the eye and lived!"_

No… It must have been someone else stabbed through the eye.

That man… He couldn't still be alive…

The pyramid had saved him…

J'tar cursed himself for not remembering the pyramid.

After the battle, they'd all forgotten it.

"J'tar, are you coming or not?"

Kezahkan had already started towards where the men had gone.

"Yes. I was a bit… Distracted."

—

The sky was purple by the time they arrived back at the ship.

J'tar and Kezahkan checked behind them before climbing up the rope ladder.

"We found grays on that island. We can engage them, but it's best we move on."

They pulled themselves up as J'tar finished the sentence.

They came face to face with Stonedragon soldiers.

"Fire!"

Kezahkan grabbed J'tar and jumped backwards.

Arrows whizzed over their heads, sailing back into the beach.

J'tar and Kezahkan hit the rocks.

The ebony chainmail protected Kezahkan, and dented.

J'tar was lucky enough to fall into the water.

"Get close to the ship!"

J'tar didn't have to be told twice. Spells, shouts, and arrows destroyed the ground where they'd just been.

The two ran after the spells were done.

J'tar was more nimble in his leather armor than Kezahkan.

A fireball slowly flew across the sky, aimed in front of Kezahkan.

The predicted path was correct. Kezahkan went under it, then it exploded behind him.

He was flung forward, and rolled, his armor smoking.

J'tar ran back and helped him up. The two barely made it into the jungle.

Their ship had been hijacked.

—

 **Two of six!**

 **Ima power through it!**

 **The Form**

 **Special Permission (To have a relationship with other people's OC's, My OC's.) :**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Halfway!**

 **Three more to go!**

—

The sky was black. Night had come.

J'tar and Kezahkan had started a fire. It wouldn't attract attention since there were other fires near the encampment.

Kezahkan was injured. Badly.

The back of his armor was covered in scorch marks, and blacker than before.

Rocks had gotten all on him from the blast, and a big piece smashed him right in the back.

If J'tar got hit by a fireball, he would've been killed.

J'tar hadn't said a word.

What if everyone was dead?

Kezahkan coughed.

What if he died?

J'tar knew nothing about healing.

He had no supplies…

"Hey…"

Kezahkan spoke for the first time in an hour.

J'tar rushed to his side.

"I got a plan…"

"I'm listening."

"Kill or incapacitate two of the grays. Take their armor. Put it on. We infiltrate their camp and get them to heal me. Leave your weapon behind… I doubt they forgot it…"

It sounded mad.

But J'tar had no other option.

—

He didn't have to go far to find two grays.

They were about to head back to camp, from what he heard.

Quick and decisive…

He took a deep breath, and sprinted towards them, at full speed.

"Wha"-

J'tar tackled the man, his sword going into the stomach and then through the other side.

The other man raised his greatsword and smashed down.

J'tar swiveled around and used the other man as a shield.

His head was chopped off.

J'tar threw the man off the sword, and into the other man.

He was knocked down, and J'tar slashed him in the forehead.

—

They'd adjusted their armor to where it was comfortable.

J'tar's was too big, and Kezahkan's was too small.

J'tar tried to lift him up, but Kezahkan insisted he could walk.

They were able to get to where J'tar killed the two men before Kezahkan collapsed.

J'tar struggled to even drag Kezahkan's dead weight.

He was unconscious.

J'tar feared the worst…

They reached the edge of camp, which was in a shallow crater in the ground.

J'tar backed into it, unbeknownst to its location, and fell, taking Kezahkan with him.

Kezahkan gasped and came back to consciousness.

"That… Didn't… Help…"

"Someone help them!"

The grays swarmed around them, picking up Kezahkan and carrying him to the medical tent.

J'tar's breathing sped up.

His heart hammered.

J'tar followed the crowd to the tent, and anxiously waited outside.

He'd covered his eyepatch with a bandage, and even dyed his fur red with berry juice.

It was then he realized; he'd forgotten to leave his weapon behind.

He went around the tent and stuffed it under the tarp.

Every fiber in his body told him to run. Run and never return.

But where would he go?

And besides, Kezahkan saved his life on the first island they encountered.

He owed it to his friend to stay behind.

—

The crowd had dispersed over time, leaving J'tar with only a few others.

He was curled into a ball, leaning against a stone.

"So, how'd you guys capture that ship?"

The crowd looked at him.

"None of you were there?"

They murmured amongst themselves.

"The imperial ship."

"We didn't capture that ship yet."

J'tar's stomach began to unclench.

"W-what?"

"Yeah. It would've been great if we had. We could've gone home. I got a wife and a kid… Can't wait to get back to them."

"But… what about that ship with the red imperial flags on it?"

"We put the flags on it to disguise it, and get in close to the target ship without it recoiling and suspecting us."

J'tar began to clench his stomach again.

"Pretty clever, right? Pierric himself came up with it."

"This plan… It was all for nothing…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I think it's this climate, driving me mad."

"Aye, it'll do a number on you!"

This couldn't be happening.

He had to get Kezahkan out of the encampment.

All of this was for nothing.

Their ship hadn't been hijacked.

They'd gone to the wrong ship.

Theirs was probably on the other side of the island.

On their ship, they had emperor grade medical supplies.

Much better than whatever was at the camp.

Kezahkan was going to die for nothing…

No…

J'tar wouldn't let that happen.

He went into the tent to find Kezahkan lying on a table, covered in bandages.

He seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable.

It was like he knew he was unconscious, and was fighting it.

"Sorry, you aren't supposed to be in here."

J'tar right-hooked the healer, then wrapped a hand around his throat, lifted him up with the other hand at his waist, and slammed him down into the ground.

He fished around between the wall of the tent and the ground tarp, and pulled out his sword, then sheathed it on his back.

J'tar lifted Kezahkan off the table, brute strength fueling him. He let out a growl.

He draped Kezahkan over his shoulder and carried him in the way a soldier would carry someone off the battlefield.

J'tar leaned forward and let the momentum drag him forward, and bent almost completely over to get up the crater.

Some tried to stop him, but J'tar went around them.

He went through the forest, past their fire, and onto the gray rocky beach, on the opposite side of the island.

"It's J'tar! We have to leave! Immediately!"

The rope was lowered, and Kezahkan was lifted up onto the ship.

He was carried to Sajorn's room, dripping blood from the half completed incisions of the healer at the encampment.

J'tar's legs gave up.

He crumpled onto the deck, and slowly drifted into comforting unconsciousness.

—

 **Halfway done.**

 **I'm going to be staying up late tonight.**

 **Didn't think today would be so bad in terms of interruptions.**

 **My friends came over.**

 **I can still do this. T_T**

 **The Form**

 **Special Permission (To have a relationship with other people's OC's, My OC's.) :**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this wasn't posted Sunday.**

 **I did get to my record though.**

 **Now, as for my schedule, for this week only, [1] will be The Exterior, [2] will be Kombat Academy, my other fanfiction.**

 **I'm trying to weave in these OC's, but the person I'm doing this for was one of my first supporters so I'm focusing on a certain OC.**

 **And keep the OC's coming.**

 **They are on hold for my challenge, but keep em' coming.**

 **Don't make them like this tho**

 **Name: Stryker Killborn**

 **Race: Daedra**

 **Age: 17 (1000)**

 **Occupation: Warrior/Mage/Dragonborn**

 **Appearance: Red skin and black hair**

 **Weapons: Dragonbone pistol, grenades, daedric sword, a daedric bow, haudoken, hidden blade, the master sword, etc**

 **History: Read my Crossover Assassins Creed Minecraft Call of Duty Street Fighter Zelda Mortal Kombat Skyrim fan fiction that has nothing to do with this character to find out**

 **Skills: I have a list it was too long to put it on here I PMed it to you in ten messages.**

 **Weaknesses: None**

 **Abilities: Master of everything**

 **Dragonborn: Yes**

 **Faction: Good guys**

 **Role on the ship: Warrior**

 **Personality: Doesn't speak unless spoken to and is the friendliest person ever in all existence that a human being could be omg**

 **Other: Can you make him the main character?**

 **Always wanted to do a mock OC thing for the lols.**

 **Check out Living Under Void Nights by AedricDaedra.**

 **I read the prologue and the first chapter and thought it was epic.**

 **Found it on Khajiit Inquisitor's profile page.**

 **I like to check my reviewers' pages.**

 **Yep. I see all of your Dumbledore X Harry Potter fanfiction.**

 **Puked all over my screen too**

 **Living Under Void Nights is very deep in lore, something I probably could never achieve.**

 **This chapter is a bit late. I had first day of school stuff.**

 **You know that excitement I talked about earlier?**

 **Where did it all go _ _**

—

It had been a week since the incident with the werewolf, and Kezahkan's injury.

He was healing well. He barely survived.

If the fireball had hit his feet, only a bit closer, he would've been blasted so hard a hole would be blown through him.

The werewolf had struck once more.

Their target?

D'Vora.

She was still alive when they found her.

She was able to give them few details about the werewolf.

It had black fur and blue eyes.

Its claws were longer than average, making it more deadly.

And it looked evil.

That last one didn't help but was incredibly… Unnerving.

Everyone without fighting skills were banned from going out at night without someone with them.

J'tar always went to check on Sajorn and Kezahkan every night at midnight.

Sajorn could probably handle himself with his fire spells, but it was Kezahkan J'tar was worried about.

He'd grown stronger since he'd come onto the ship, and when Ganlas was killed, he became even more powerful.

He was confident he could fight a werewolf.

Or at least wound it pretty well before it killed him.

And that wasn't their only problem.

Winter was coming soon.

And with winter came sickness.

The crew was smaller as it was.

About fifty in all.

Very small for an Emperor Grade ship.

J'tar could imagine a ghost ship aimlessly sailing along the endless sea.

Its cabins contained skeletons.

—

It was around midday the next week when the storms began. Violent ones. The most they'd seen so far were mild thunder and lighting. A bit of wind.

The anchor was dropped and the crew was ordered to the interior of the ship, which stretched vastly out under the deck, like a *'s interior.

J'tar was in the middle section of the ship, on the second level down (-2).

The cabins were two floors up, on the second floor (2).

The room he was in was sort of a meeting hall that wasn't ever used by Ronthil, since he preferred to have everyone up top for meetings.

Kezahkan was moved to the quarantine area, not because he was sick but because it may have been unsafe on level (2).

They all slept in the meeting room, in bags that the hunters and trappers slept in when they camped.

J'tar had never slept in one before, and didn't feel the freedom of movement that he was used to by then.

*A cruise ship. Didn't think it was right to have it with the content in a Skyrim fan fiction ;)

—

The following day was tinged with despair as the werewolf's next victim was found.

J'tar recalled the events;

They were still in their sleeping bag.

He was Zoctalkoatal, a Tsaesci crew member.

He was in the center as well.

Close to J'tar.

It sent chills up his spine just thinking about his own bloodied corpse in a small bag, killed while his arms were trapped and pinned.

No one saw the werewolf.

Perhaps some illusion magic was involved…

But then J'tar's thoughts were drawn back to the present as he was pushed out of the way by those trying to get up top to Ronthil's meeting.

No matter how high-ranking he was, he was still a Khajiit.

The crew progressed onto the deck and in front of Ronthil.

"You have been summoned to discuss… Ahem… Theories for who the werewolf is."

Unrest and outbursts were among the crowd.

"I have a theory!"

J'tar didn't know who the voice belonged to.

"Let's hear it."

"The slave! J'zar? I think it was? No, it was J'tar!"

All attention shifted to J'tar.

"He hated Ganlas, and was hostile to D'Vora before she was killed!"

His friends came to his aid, but most agreed with the man.

J'tar became angry.

"How do you explain the death of Zoctalkoatal?"

"It's just a theory."

"Right!"

Ronthil nervously said, before things escalated. It was clear he was reconsidering the idea of sharing theories.

"I think we'll end the theories there before… Well, you can talk to me or Yag if you have any ideas about who it may be, and we do have another helmet next to the choosing one for anonymous tips."

"I think it's Kjeld! The prisoner! It all started when he came aboard!"

"I do believe I said enough theories for now."

J'tar had never seen Ronthil so nervous.

Was the crew beginning to fall apart?

—

 **So, this chapter was a bit late. My schedule is posted on my profile, you may want to see that because I changed it a bit.**

 **Not that much, just Mondays aren't that good for me. I'm looking for another day to post on.**

 **OC's will be up chapter seventeen, sorry for the delay!**

 **I really expected to have this all over in a day, but I had a bunch of interruptions.**

 **And slacked off a bit.**

 **Again, sorry about the inconvenience.**

 **The Form**

 **Special Permission (To have a relationship with other people's OC's, My OC's.) :**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Almost to chapter sixteen. Hang in there, OC makers.**

 **I'm trying to find ways to get your OC's in this sort of speedrun, but every time I try to develop them I get writers block.**

 **Introductions have never been my strong suit.**

 **I have two ideas for Mortal Kombat fanfictions.**

 **One: Branches off from the Scorpion ending in Deception. Sub-Zero and Scorpion, now having combined forces, are the most powerful force in the universe. However, after a decade of suppressing their hatred for the other's clan, their rage has broken out after they conquered Outworld. There cannot be two Khans of Outworld. The other Kombatants must choose sides or be destroyed. A new tournament must be held. Outworld and the other realms are at stake.**

 **Two: Branches off from the Kotal Khan ending in MKX. Kotal has only five warriors loyal to him: Erron, Ferra, Torr, Reptile, and Ermac. Now faced with the new tournament that will decide his and Outworld's fate, he must choose new warriors to fight for him in the tournament, to save Outworld from Raiden and put an end to all the suffering his people have endured under his rule.**

 **You can comment or PM me to vote one or two!**

 **These aren't their actual names. I haven't come up with them yet. Please put a suggestion beside your vote!**

 **And as always, OC's are welcome for those.**

 **The story will début once The Exterior is wrapped up.**

 **I wasn't referring to anyone's OC's last chapter with my example of what not to make OC's like!**

 **I would never humiliate anyone like that, especially one of my readers and those who make OC's for me.**

 **A reminder, there is no limit to the number of OC's you can have.**

 **And I haven't said this in a long time, but the OC form is at the bottom!**

—

"The waters have been calm. And cold."

"This one believes the waters ahead are frozen. Yes, that is the cause."

"Winter is coming all too quickly."

Captain Erron and his first mate Ke'rahj had endured the seas for two months then, exploring and charting the areas outside Tamriel.

This was an era before the second voyage under Captain Ronthil's command sailed.

"When we get back to Skyrim, I'm buying a nice and quiet manor just outside of Windhelm."

"You Nords do love the cold… It'll be a manor in Stros M'kai for Ke'rahj."

The ship rocked.

"What was that?"

The two exited the captain's cabin to find the rest of the crew were missing.

Perhaps they'd been in the mess hall?

But after five minutes of waiting, no one showed up.

"I… I don't like this."

"Calm yourself, Erron. This one hears sounds below."

They went to the mess hall.

The noise they'd heard was bodies dropping to the ground.

Their crew was all dead.

—

The mess hall was quiet that morning.

It was sunny for the first time in a week.

Ronthil went to the middle of the room and cleared his throat once to get everyone's attention.

Everyone waited, scared.

Who had the werewolf killed this time?

"I am proud to report no one was killed last night."

Everyone cheered, feeling somewhat safer.

"However, that does _not_ mean our duties stop. A new island has been discovered. I usually hold these meetings on the deck, but we're all here… So…"

Yag came forth with the helmet.

"Volunteers? Anyone?"

"I'll go."

Kezahkan was the last person J'tar expected to volunteer for exploring, especially since he was terribly injured just two weeks previous.

He felt inclined to protect his friend, even if he'd made a full recovery.

"I volunteer as well."

Ronthil nodded.

"Anyone else? No?"

Yag called the first name. "Wolvia!"

"I volunteer!"

Serah instantly volunteered.

"Walks! Ulfric! Dart! Torriath! Hjori! Molan! Astrapi! Rohan! Leswen! Serrgius! Soira! Do' bar! Vega! And Sajorn, if you would accompany them, it would be very good of you."

The crew was silent.

Eighteen.

A team of eighteen.

"This island has confirmed Stonedragons, from what Kjeld has told us. He doesn't know how many. Better safe than sorry."

—

Three sailboats had to be launched, eight on two, two on one, the maximum allowed number of people on each boat.

They ran aground.

The valor of being a warrior was replaced by fear.

J'tar had a bad feeling about the island.

There was no telling just how big it was.

And how many were in the encampment?

Was it an encampment?

What if it was the whole army?

J'tar drew his sword, and twirled it with finesse as he hopped off the boat.

They turned the boat around so it would be ready if they needed to leave quickly.

J'tar walked next to Kezahkan.

The two had become better friends. J'tar hadn't had much time to spend with Do' bar since Do' bar worked at the top level, level (5).

His thoughts kept going back to the pyramid…

What exactly was it?

And how could a small pyramid be so powerful as to raise the dead man whose hand brushed it?

J'tar almost turned back around and got back on the boat.

He had a terrible feeling.

Nothing like anything before.

Why-

"GET EM'!"

The team was bombarded with arrows.

"Behind the boats!"

Vega pushed J'tar behind the second boat, the safest.

J'tar wasn't sure if Vega's mask would protect him. He wore black Alik'r armor and a black mask with purple dragon designs going up either cheek.

It looked like décor.

But Vega took an iron shield off his back.

"Behind me."

The two moved forward, up to the first boat, the arrows sticking all in Vega's shield.

It was his only weapon, and he was quite skilled with it.

Everyone had regrouped at the first boat, and it was packed with people trying to find cover.

Dart peeked out and fired a lightning bolt, but then was shot in the shoulder.

He staggered back and hit the second boat.

Vega lunged and pulled him just as the spot where he was became a pincushion.

Everyone surrounded Dart, trying to heal his wound.

"There's about a hundred… If we all went around and outflanked them… Well, we'd need a distraction."

Rohan sighted.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this… We'll send out someone to"-

"Don't worry. I got this…"

Dart got up and moved to the edge of the boat.

"Shut your eyes and prepare to run."

Dart ran out, while the archers were reloading.

J'tar forgot to shut his eyes.

Dart's hands exploded in fire, sending up an amazing display that was blinding. The Dunmer grinned, making it even brighter.

"Run!"

The entire group ran across the beach and further inland.

J'tar was still blinded.

He staggered forward, his vision slowly returning.

From his one good eye, he looked up just in time to see the sky blacked out with a volley of arrows.

And they were heading straight for him.

He sprinted back, but one got him in the small of his back.

He fell, taking in a mouthful of sand.

Someone helped him up and half dragged him into the jungle.

Kezahkan.

"Thank you… Gods, that hurts…"

"I've got your back."

—

 **Chapter sixteen will be uploaded ASAP. Just so you don't have to wait.**

 **Kombat Academy is back up, and I've just posted a chapter.**

 **I've put a bunch of these OC's up to the plate, those I haven't used as much.**

 **Torriath, Wolvia, Serah, Rohan, and Dart.**

 **And those long overdue, like Ulfric, Leswen, Serggius, and Soira.**

 **If I can't get your OC in immediately, don't be surprised.**

 **Sometimes I get overwhelmed.**

 **And I need a vote for my next story. Please vote only in the reviews for THIS story only.**

 **One: (Mortal Kombat) Branches off from the Sub-Zero ending in MK9. Sub-Zero and Scorpion, now having combined forces, are the most powerful force in the universe. However, after a decade of suppressing their hatred for the other's clan, their rage has broken out after they conquered Outworld. There cannot be two Khans of Outworld. The other Kombatants must choose sides or be destroyed. A new tournament must be held. Outworld and the other realms are at stake.**

 **Two: (The Elder Scrolls) It is 7E. The dungeons of Tamriel have finally become overcrowded. After years of debate, a solution is finally found. Everyone who convicted twice is sent to an island off the coast of Elsewyr. It has no name, save that the prisoners there gave it. Agony.**

 **Both are rated T.**

 **Vote: One or Two in the reviews for this story. Also please recommend names with your votes!**

 **You can only vote once but you can recommend unlimited names.**

 **I will do both of these eventually, but this is for which one I'll do first.**

 **And if you haven't already, go check out my other story.**

 **OC's are always welcome!**

 **The Form**

 **Special Permission (To have a relationship with other people's OC's, My OC's.) :**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm back after…**

 **Two months…**

 **;(**

 **Missed you all…**

 **You guys know I'm a huge procrastinator but holy crap this is messed up for me.**

 **I've been working on two other stories as well…**

 **I think school is getting to my head T_T**

 **All I want to do is sleep e_e**

 **But I got to squeeze out a chapter!**

 **N' then ima take a nap.**

 **Best intro ever.**

—

After a while of running, they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost them."

J'tar nodded in agreement, too tired to speak.

Kezahkan and J'tar had been separated from the group since no one else came to help him.

He removed the arrow from his shoulder, wincing as he did so.

"Damn… We need to find everyone else."

They continued on, J'tar's shoulder still bleeding.

They had no bandages without Sajorn.

J'tar began to hear voices as they went on the path.

Perhaps it was their allies?

J'tar continued on a bit quicker, and slid behind a rock.

Kezahkan joined him. They stayed quiet.

"Half of you stay here, the other half go that way! There's nowhere else to hide…"

"Pierric… That's"-

"Shhhh….."

J'tar began to panic.

He touched the scar he'd gotten almost a month ago.

It was jagged and deep, like a canyon.

What if that happened to the other eye?

Half of him wanted to fight Pierric.

But what about the pyramid?

If J'tar could get his hands on it…

"Hurry up and find them... I want to get back to Tamriel, and get my pay…"

Pierric's voice drained J'tar's hope.

But someone was paying them? Once J'tar got back he would find out who it was…

He peeked around the rock once more.

It was a clearing, surrounded by pine trees, and had a large rock on which Pierric perched.

He was the only one looking official, as usual.

And his sword was absent. He had only the pyramid.

It wouldn't be a problem, as long as J'tar had his ranged weapon.

He put a hand on his back to find his bow was absent.

"No… Gods no, not now…"

"Hey! What's that behind the rock?"

Kezahkan shut his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

"Twenty in all."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear their footsteps."

He drew his katanas slowly.

The gray came around the rock.

Kezahkan stabbed him with both his katanas, then charged the massing force of Stonedragons.

J'tar joined him, remembering what Pierric did to him.

Kezahkan moved incredibly quickly, and seemed not to take any damage.

J'tar on the other hand scampered around, making wild uncalculated slashes to the limbs.

Pierric chased him down and engaged in him swordplay, atop the rock in the middle of the clearing.

Kezahkan had his hands full with the rest of the grays, and J'tar had to fight the man alone.

In his non-sword hand, Pierric clutched the pyramid. J'tar needed to get his hands on it…

But Pierric was a good defender, something J'tar hadn't anticipated. He warded off J'tar's attacks, and J'tar had to fake him out to even come close.

Other than that, it was a sort of a stalemate, since J'tar's main focus was defense, and attacking was rare.

He lunged at the hand, abandoning his sword, and dived towards Pierric.

Everything seemed to slow down, and the yelling and wild clanging of metal seemed to slowly cease.

It was in that moment he realized just how high the rock was.

He crashed into Pierric painfully, and they both fell to the ground. His sword and the pyramid fell out of his grip.

From out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kezahkan fighting five at once.

They slammed into the ground. J'tar got up, because he was used to falling around places as a youth.

Evidently, so was Pierric.

All that mattered was the pyramid.

His hands closed around it. It felt warm. Safe. Solid.

Pierric gave a snarl and ran at him.

J'tar aimed the pyramid…

Nothing happened.

He didn't know how to use the damn thing…

J'tar fell onto his back and rolled, sending Pierric flying over him.

Pierric got up, blood coming from his mouth, and a vicious, almost feral look on his face.

J'tar watched in horror as Pierric grew in size, becoming a creature bigger than the biggest Nord warrior.

He then grew fur, a dark gray color, with claws slowly extending.

His eyes became a golden yellow, and his feet grew out.

J'tar backed away as Pierric made his full transformation into a full werewolf.

"Kezahkan!"

Kezahkan had his hands full taking on three at once.

J'tar tripped over a rock, and backed away.

He felt his sword. He picked it up, and aimed it back at Pierric.

If there was anything silver, he'd have to find it now.

Pierric leaped up into the air, and J'tar rolled away as he landed where J'tar was only moments earlier.

J'tar had the speed advantage, and ducked under Pierric's swings, making occasional stabs and light slashes.

Fear flooded his veins as Pierric roared, seemingly taking no damage.

He swatted J'tar aside, but somehow he managed to hold on to the pyramid.

He raised it towards Pierric, but it still did nothing.

Pierric picked his up by the throat, and slowly extended his claws.

Kezahkan jumped off the rock and slashed his chest open.

Pierric roared and fell over, slowly reverting back to human form.

Kezahkan grabbed J'tar by the arm and pulled him into the forest. The reinforcements were already on the way, but Kezahkan and J'tar took them by surprise, running right past them down a slope.

Kezahkan even flipped over one at one point.

It was then the arrow hit Kezahkan in the back.

He cried out in pain and pushed J'tar away, back into the woods.

As the grays caught up, he drew his swords.

J'tar ran to join in, but two of them grabbed his arms and tripped him, so that he was on his knees with his arms being tied behind him.

"Watch him die, you bastard."

J'tar struggled as Kezahkan killed them one after another, mowing them down even with the arrow in his back.

Then the next arrow hit. In his shoulder.

J'tar stood up and tried to run to help, but was kicked back down.

Kezahkan still fought with valor, but his swings were more tired and weaker.

It was then Pierric shot an arrow. It hit Kezahkan in the chest.

"He's a dead man fighting! Hurry up and kill him!"

J'tar remembered his pyramid, still in his hands.

"Please do something. Anything!"

Kezahkan was still killing most of the men, and about half of them were dead, even when they attacked all at once.

J'tar's bindings were shot by the pyramid just as Kezahkan was stabbed by Pierric.

"A reminder…"

He looked right at J'tar.

"Even the strongest cannot overcome the eternal power of the Stonedragon Chiliad."

There was a giant burst of light, and Dart ran into the clearing as well as the rest of the party.

J'tar fought back with valor, but Pierric beat him and ran off.

He knelt beside Kezahkan.

As he took the bandages from his belt, Kezahkan stopped him.

"It's too late for me…"

J'tar kept going, and bandaged him. He couldn't accept this.

Kezahkan began to chuckle, but then coughed, blood spraying up.

"Don't waste it on me."

"You aren't dying on my watch…"

"J'tar."

"No!"

"J'tar…"

Kezahkan's eyes clouded.

"I'll see you in Aetherious… J'tar…"

J'tar's eyes widened.

"Kezahkan?"

He shook his friend.

"He's gone.

His comrades stood behind him in silence.

J'tar filled with hate.

"I'm going to kill that bastard Pierric."

He closed Kezahkan's eyes, and Sajorn draped a cloth over him.

Serrgius lifted him up, and they carried him back to the ship.

—

It was dinner. There wasn't any talking. Waylas had been celebrated because of their victory.

This time they'd lost the battle and a friend.

J'tar raised his tanker.

"To Kezahkan."

He was followed by Serrgius, Torriath, Rohan, Ulfric, Leswen, and Molan.

The rest of the crew slowly joined in, solemn looks on their faces.

" _I swear on my life I'll avenge you."_

J'tar muttered under his breath.

From then on, he wouldn't be the timid, scared cat.

He would be the brave, violent, vengeful Khajjit warrior.

Pierric was about to lose another eye.

And then his life.

—

 **Looking forward to my nap now**

 **So excited**

 **So it's about time I say fuck the schedule.**

 **Woooo!**

 **Again, huge apology about the whole delay and stuff.**

 **I will no longer be accepting OC's, just so you know!**

 **The story is about three quarters finished!**

 **I will be keeping the OC's already made tho just killing them off would make me a little jerk.**

 **So happy to get this chapter to you guys!**

 **You guys are going to love the ending.**

 **Well, it'll be a different ending.**

 **Not much of an ending…**

 **You'll see…**

 **Huehuehuehuehue…**


	17. Authors Note (Again)

Taking the PSAT soon and I'm studying very hard for it, so posts will be delayed for a while.

Thanks for continued support and your OC's.

Cheers,

KhajiitInTheWilderness


	18. Chapter 18

**So I rushed out last chapter…**

 **I was about to leave to go somewhere for the night, and I just had to finish it before I left.**

 **This chapter will hopefully be better, also you guys can expect an Isle Repentance chapter next as well.**

 **When I say next I mean it's the next thing I'll be posting.**

 **After I write one chapter I immediately want to write another one. Which is why I'm writing this and not Isle Repentance right now.**

 **Usually since I have four stories up I wouldn't do this, but I have neglected this story for a good bit.**

 **And I will never fvcking quit!**

 **Ever!**

 **After this is all done, I'll get Kombat Academy done, and then I'll have Repentance and Hatred, Eternal done.**

 **I've always leaned towards Mortal Kombat over Elder Scrolls.**

 **Even though my name is fvcking KhajjitInTheWilderness.**

 **(Zoidberg woop)**

 **I have been cramming for the PSAT and I know updates are slow as fuq anyway so just be patient.**

 **Also Molan's not being able to control himself in werewolf form was an assumption and I know you stressed him being able to control himself in Repentance!**

 **That was an apology to Molan's creator. The werewolf thing just played such a big part in this chapter…**

 **And while we're on the topic of Repentance I will be postponing it until I finish up The Exterior!**

—

"I will name my firstborn child Kezahkan."

Do'bar and J'tar leaned on the railing, looking out into the foggy horizon.

It was a little after dawn, and J'tar was still tired.

He'd been patched up earlier, but the pain and sadness kept him up.

"Do you think Pierric was somehow using the ah, pyramid thing? To get on board and kill as a werewolf?"

J'tar looked at the pyramid. He'd clasped it tightly in his hands since they got back on board last night.

"It's plausible."

J'tar held the pyramid over the railing.

"If you drop it… I won't stop you."

J'tar slowly pulled it back in. "If I find out how to use it, we could kill Pierric. But he didn't use it to kill us…"

"I don't think he found out how to use it."

"But he brought himself back to life by touching it, from what I overheard from the grays. You don't need to know how to use it."

Realization flooded J'tar.

"Oh Gods! I could've saved Kezahkan!"

"Nothing could've saved Kezahkan."

J'tar stared down at the sea below him, a blank expression on his face.

"Come on. Storm's brewing. Let's go inside."

—

Most of J'tar's time was spent in his cabin, moping. He had occasional visitors, mostly to give him updates on where they were.

This voyage, already solemn, had taken a dark turn.

Ganlas… Waylas… Kezahkan…

Who would be next?

And what would kill them?

He felt like a soldier in a fort, waiting to be attacked.

Shaking in his armor.

He left his cabin, too cramped by the small room.

Surprisingly, he ran into Yag.

She didn't snarl at him, or give him any orders.

"Listen… I'm ah… Sorry about your loss."

J'tar said nothing.

She pat him on the back, and he moved forward because of her immense strength.

"Just hang in there."

That was about as deep as Yag was going to get.

J'tar began to walk away but Yag put a hand on his shoulder.

"Also, I know this might not be a good time, but… Ronthil needs to see you."

—

Ronthil had never asked to see J'tar.

In truth, he was a bit nervous.

The chorus of mocking "ooooh"s from his childhood followed him.

He almost laughed.

Almost.

Ronthil's office had gotten even more crowded with the hanging maps and several creatures' heads on the wall.

Ronthil hadn't noticed J'tar walk in. His back was to the door, and he was looking at one of the red standard issue journals he'd gave them all.

J'tar forgot to write in his, but Do'bar said if he exaggerated things he could be famous for defeating a sea monster.

It was tempting, he'd admit.

When the heavy door closed with a bang, Ronthil turned around.

His smile was fake.

"J'tar… I have some bad news."

J'tar sighed. "No rest for the wicked, I suppose."

Ronthil gave a nervous laugh and picked up the journal.

"I've never thought of anyone aboard this ship wicked…

He handed the journal to J'tar, and J'tar began thumbing through the pages.

"Except the ah… Werewolf, of course…"

J'tar deduced the journal belonged to Molan-Ei.

 _Can't keep myself locked up in my room much longer._

 _Asking them for new locks because I've busted my old ones._

 _I can't stop the transformations._

 _My curse will follow me until death…_

 _I can't help but think I've gotten out before._

 _And I'm the one that's been killing-_

J'tar stopped reading there and dropped the journal.

"You can't actually think…"

Ronthil had a solemn look on his face.

An empty feeling they'd experienced all too much lately.

J'tar was about to say something, but Ronthil interrupted him.

"There hasn't been any killings lately, so I'm going to hold off. Besides, there could be someone besides Molan."

J'tar's heartbeat didn't slow.

"But if another killing occurs… I'll have to do something."

J'tar nodded, not looking Ronthil in the eyes.

"I haven't told anyone but you and Yag."

J'tar started to panic, but Ronthil put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would trust her with my life and soul, J'tar."

This did not help.

"You may, but Molan might not."

—

 **This chapter's purpose was to foreshadow things to come.**

 **I know it wasn't much but I hope you liked it anyway.**

 **PSAT wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.**

 **Like I said before I'm no longer accepting OC's.**

 **Sorry for those of you who are just picking up the story and wanting to make one.**

 **Ughggh I sound so depressed.**

 **Today went very well idk why ^_^**

 **Cheers,**

 **KhajiitInTheWilderness**


	19. Chapter 19

**Haiiiiiiiiiii**

 **I am not doing the Walks Red/J'tar thing.**

 **I just completely forgot about it for the whole story.**

 **I need your opinion, would you like the chapter's format to look like it is now?**

 **Or more regular, like the short paragraphs?**

 **I've started to move toward the other type, and that will also enable me to write longer chapters easier because I don't have to worry about cramming stuff in!**

 **Leave your opinion down in the section below!**

 **I mean the reviews!**

 **I've been watching too much YouTube -.-**

 **And please be nice in the comments! Everyone is entitled to** _ **my**_ **opinion!**

 **I have been working a lot on Mortal Kombat stories and just writing outside of Fanfiction.**

 **I haven't done writing outside of the stories for a while…**

 **I guess you could say I got kind of addicted _**

 **I rewrote this chapter as well.**

 **So that's why it took so long…**

 **And keep in mind my Mortal Kombat readers haven't had a chapter in a month, so before you think you got it rough…**

 **Some OC's that were created before the deadline won't make it, unfortunately.**

 **Soira was supposed to be a Khajiit warrior with a glass katana… Sorry Assassin –w-**

 **And Ulfric was supposed to be the blacksmith who had a crush on Yag…**

 **And Leswen… Sorry again Assassin…**

 **Trying to work in Serrgius and Rohan as much as I can!**

 **And Torriath!**

 **-w-**

—

The day was sunny, and there was a nonchalant breeze coming through.

J'tar would've thought they were getting away from the tropics but the weather was off and on constantly.

He was glad for the warmth, as winter brought sickness.

And above all, the threat of the werewolf loomed, sinister as ever.

There hadn't been a killing in a month, but J'tar warranted Ronthil wouldn't let up on him a bit.

J'tar approached Molan, who was also on the top deck.

He hesitated.

Should he tell him…?

The sight of Ronthil deterred him.

He backed off.

It seemed the happy sight of Ronthil had now become a signal of warning…

"J'tar!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Rohan running towards him.

"The pyramid is glowing!"

Down in his pocket, a green light emitted, breaking through his armor.

The whole deck approached him, murmuring to themselves.

J'tar fished the thing from his pocket, and held it up.

It glowed from the green cracks in the black bricklike pattern.

"What does it m"-

"GET DOWN!"

The booming voice of Yag called out, and J'tar didn't hesitate.

Some weren't so fortunate, and were hit by arrows.

They waited a moment longer before getting back up in unison, most of them heading towards the armor room.

The pyramid was glowing even more intensely.

J'tar scrambled up and drew his sword, only to find a ship with a ram coming right towards theirs.

His eyes widened as the ship smashed into the side of his own.

He flew back and knocked over a few barrels, as the enemy began to board.

They were grays.

"No survivors!"

"Kill em' all!"

Above the din, a voice rang out.

"Take anything you want, boys!"

Pierric hopped onto the ship, drawing his sword.

"This ship is ours!"

J'tar dived out of view.

Fear flooded him.

But then he reminded himself of how Kezahkan died in his arms.

It almost made him want to run out and fight, but that would be a fool's move.

He snatched up his sword from beside him as a gray sprinted towards the barrels.

J'tar felt pity as the man, not even having time to stop, ran right into his outstretched rapier.

He moved out from behind the barrels, peeking around the corner to see if the deck was clear.

Torriath was fighting two against one, and Serrgius was taking on a brutish man with a battleaxe.

J'tar shot an arrow at one of Torriath's men, then ran at Serrgius', distracting him long enough for Serrgius to run him through with his longsword.

Torriath finished off the remaining man, and the three rushed to the interior of the ship, brandishing their weapons.

This was where Pierric had gone.

The three split off into different hallways, and J'tar went to his own cabin.

He stopped at the door. There was a voice inside.

"Where is the damn thing?"

As he approached, he reeled back as his journal was thrown out of his door.

There was a roar from inside.

The polite yet feral accent of Pierric rang in J'tar's ears.

He approached the door and looked inside. Pierric was rummaging through his things, pillaging the weapons rack, searching in every corner.

A yellow glow emanated from his pocket.

J'tar's own green glow pulsed.

It would be so easy to just run him through. Get it over with.

He ran into the room, his sword raised over his head.

Pierric, alerted by his movement, ducked under and bashed him with his shoulder.

J'tar fell onto the ground, his sword skittering off into a corner.

Pierric quickly pinned him, and began to punch him in the face.

He continued, maniacally laughing like the lunatic he was.

It was then he noticed the green glow coming from J'tar's pocket.

He stopped, and looked J'tar in the eyes.

"That is mine."

"Resorting to a child whose toys have been stolen?"

"You're barely out of boyhood, Khajiit…"

J'tar squirmed, then brought his legs up to Pierric's arms, wrapped them around to Pierric's front, then pushed forward, throwing Pierric off.

Outraged, Pierric took the red from his pocket, revealing another pyramid.

"I, unlike you, know how to use this!"

"Don't be so sure…"

J'tar said, taking his own pyramid from his pocket.

They circled each other, like tigers.

Each one had their own pyramid outstretched, occasionally lunging towards the other just to see if their opponent would flinch.

It was clear Pierric was the stronger one.

He ran at and speared J'tar, sending them both crashing into the wall.

The pyramids scattered as the wood splintered, then broke completely as Pierric made his full transformation into werewolf.

Pinned again, J'tar wondered why Pierric hadn't killed him yet.

Then it came to him.

"No… Please…"

J'tar didn't think it was possible for werewolves to grin, but sure enough, Pierric's razor sharp fangs stretched into an inhuman smile.

It was no use begging.

Pierric was a ruthless beast.

First an eye…

And now J'tar's Khajiit blood.

He cried out in agony as Pierric's fangs sunk into his arm, infecting him with the lupine scourge that Molan already bared.

—―

…

 **Bruh**

 **That ending was better than anything I'd had before…**

 **Of course, that's just the chapter's ending, not the story's.**

 **Feels so great to finally have this up!**

 **Ermahgerd…**

 **I hope you guys somehow start reading tonight…**

 **I want to give a special shootout to the Khajiit Inquisitor for suggesting a Mortal Kombat/Elder Scrolls crossover.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking…**

 **Wtf…**

 **Khajiit…**

 **And I know. Crossovers never get read, so that's where I need your help!**

 **I am depending on you guys for views!**

…

 **That sounded like a desperate YouTuber or something.**

 **Idk.**

 **It's the epic idea for me, I love those two franchises.**

 **And I would love to see the two sides of my readers come together.**

 **Like a family reunion.**

 **Except they're your weird cousins who like saw you once as a baby.**

 **So strange turning of my serious mode for the intros and outtros…**

 **See you next time,**

 **KhajiitInTheWilderness**

 **(almost put KhajiitInsquisitor, LMFAO)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haiiiiiiii!**

 **Back with another chapter…**

 **Running out of intros…**

 **I'm expecting this story to wrap up soon. For those of you who didn't have your OC's up here, I'm going to put them into my other story, Isle Repentance.**

 **A few of the OC's that I'm transferring will be Ulfric, Torriath, Serrgius, Leswen, Dart, Rohan, Wolvia, Serah, Azi, and Astrapi.**

 **I haven't updated on Isle Repentance and I will start it back up once I'm done with this.**

 **Guys, I will never quit any stories.**

 **Kombat Academy is postponed until I finish up some more stuff, Hatred Eternal is delayed until I finish this.**

 **I really didn't think it would take so long.**

 **I wanted to upload this on Halloween but it got really late.**

 **So on that note, Happy Halloween!**

 **Or happy groundhog day, labor day, independence day, happy 4** **th** **, Canada day, Valentine's day, St. Patrick day, Thanksgiving, Christmas/Hanukah, or New Year!**

 **I think I covered almost everything.**

 **Btw I rewrote this chapter so it took a little while.**

—

Pierric withdrew his fangs from J'tar's arm, and jumped off of him.

The Khajiit didn't get up, agony coursing through his veins.

Pierric reverted back to his human form, his teeth now bloodsoaked.

He knelt beside J'tar.

"I'll leave you alive for now. You'll be my little friend on this boat… Killing from the inside."

J'tar weakly reached up at Pierric, as if to do something.

Pierric laughed and kicked his hand away.

J'tar faded into the wonderful and terrifying realm of unconsciousness.

—

He dreamt he was back home in Dune, as a boy.

He was still a scammer. He'd never been a thief. He sold fake spell tomes, staffs, enchanted rings.

Until one day he was caught. Put in the dungeon.

J'tar spent three months in there with his cellmate Do'bar before Ganlas entered the building.

He browsed the cells, keeping one hand on the bars, and taking it off whenever a Khajiit lunged at him.

Almost everyone did.

Do'bar told J'tar to look as sad as possible.

Like he could be controlled easily.

J'tar watched the golden-skinned fingers move along their bars and stop.

Do' bar and J'tar didn't look up from the ground.

A smile stretched across Ganlas' face.

"I'll take these two."

—

J'tar felt cold hands shaking him.

His eyes snapped open, and he reached for his sword to find he had none.

The hands belonged to Yag.

She looked down at J'tar, her face not angry, but sorrowful.

"There is something you must see."

J'tar got up, off a bed in the infirmary, contemplating whether or not this was still all in his dream.

Or perhaps he was dead? Pierric wouldn't have his goal of infecting J'tar realized, at least.

J'tar was led out onto the deck, where the crew had gathered.

"There's been another werewolf killing."

Someone murmured to him.

He could have sworn he'd seen Kezahkan in the crowd, for only a second.

J'tar was still wearing his armor he'd been knocked out in, bloodstained and almost completely dark red.

His arm was bandaged. Blood leaked through, making it red.

Yag led him to the captain's cabin.

Inside, things had been flung everywhere. Broken tables, splintered wooden chairs, and blood on everything.

J'tar and Yag walked to the back of the room, where a lone figure sat, bloodstained on his chest, his face frozen in horror.

Ronthil.

"Molan"-

"No, J'tar."

Yag stepped in front of the corpse, and took the leather glove from her hand.

She'd always worn that glove, and now J'tar saw why.

It was golden colored, meaning Yag was a High Elf-Orc crossbreed. Orcs where ashamed of those kind, and excluded them from their strongholds.

But her hand was missing the pointer finger, the end of the stump was a mixture of red and black.

"This is a werewolf's bite, J'tar."

She bared her bloodstained teeth at J'tar.

"Last night, he was my kill."

J'tar stood frozen.

Yag led him back outside.

"They're convicting Molan."

J'tar's eyes widened and he ran back outside, leaving Yag.

The crowd was now facing a small boat that was being lowered into the ocean.

Word had leaked, but from who…?

He stopped beside Do' bar.

"We heard Ronthil screaming as he died. He yelled things like 'Molan! It's me!'"

Do' bar scowled.

"Shame. We're casting off Molan now. How many does that make dead? Ten or so?"

J'tar pushed Do' bar out of the way.

He ran to the boat.

He stopped and faced the confused crowd.

They couldn't lose Yag. She was their new captain.

He put a hand on the man lowering the boat, stopping him.

"It wasn't Molan-Ei!"

Everyone fell silent.

"I forced him to write he was a werewolf in his journal, to cover for myself!"

"What is he talking about?"

"I killed Ronthil! To further convict him!"

The shock on their faces hurt J'tar, especially from the face of Do' bar.

He ripped the bandage from his arm.

"I am your werewolf, not him!"

The wound was a mess of red and black, with holes like teeth marks still emanating blood onto his fur.

The crowd still didn't believe him.

Every fiber in his body became feral in that instant, his fur elongating, eyes turning red.

The crowd back away to behold the sight; J'tar was a werewolf.

He suppressed his bloodlust; it was meager since he was but a fledgling.

The crowd raised the boat, pulling Molan off and pushing him onto the small watercraft.

He watched the crew go by, through his feral eyes.

Yag, around the back, staring at him fearfully.

Do' bar, too shocked to do anything.

Molan, not sure of what to do.

Rohan, watching his friend slowly sink.

They faded and were replaced by the wooden side of the ship.

J'tar slowly reverted back to Khajiit form, his armor ripped and tattered.

The pyramid was sticking out of his pocket, a hole had been ripped.

He took it out, and held it in his hand.

Shame they would never get the pyramid's warning.

It was glowing green again.

—

 **That was so epic I almost didn't want to write an outro.**

 **I could just leave the series to end right here… Muahahahahhahahhahahha…**

 **But I'll right one last chapter…**

 **You guys are going to love the ending.**

 **It's really strange, it's not really an ending as much as it is…**

 **I'm giving too much away.**

 **Please tell me how to 'complete' my story.**

 **I know there's a complete thing because when you filter a search for stories, there's a Work in progress or Complete thing.**

 **I'm racing to post this before school...**

 **Happy late Halloween,**

 **KhajiitInTheWilderness**


	21. Chapter 21

**We've come a long way…**

 **And now it's time to draw this into a close.**

 **So I got a PM from a reader asking why it was called The Exterior.**

 **That is because they are exploring the exterior of Tamriel.**

 **But it is also because J'tar is experiencing these new emotions, atmospheres, people.**

 **He is put into situations he's never been put in.**

 **Every day is a new challenge for him.**

 **Every day, he has to venture out of his shell and into the Exterior.**

 **I guess we all have to do that sometimes.**

 **I was nervous people would reject my story, but now that I'm on the final chapter I'm much more confident.**

 **So here's to all you readers, fellow writers, and reviewers. Without you I wouldn't be here. ;)**

 **Some stuff I planned that didn't happen: Walks Red and J'tar being a couple, a winter sickness outbreak, Walks Red being a traitor, Vega (who had a very small part in one chapter) being the Emperor's dead son, a mutiny on the ship, and Do' bar being the werewolf.**

 **I took a shot at everything but Do' bar being the werewolf because I hadn't had him in as much as I wanted to so I wouldn't get that shocking twist thing.**

 **I forgot about the Walks Red-J'tar thing. The mutiny I was going to put in chapters 10-15 but I forgot about that too.**

 **Vega wasn't in enough to get the shocking twist.**

 **Other than that, I got everything I wanted in!**

 **There were many challenges for myself as well, chiefly that my procrastination level is OVER 8000.**

 **Autocorrect was a... it wanted me to spell Yag as YAG so I got those cursed blue lines…**

 **And what was kind of creepy was whenever I typed the 666** **th** **word I just happened to look over to the word counter, and this happened every chapter…**

 **I mean it's like I watched it go by. My eyes just snapped off of what I was typing and onto the counter.**

 **DESRUCSIYROTSSIHT**

 **And I also got a PM asking what the boat name is… Never really thought about it… Mmmmmmm… The Timberwolf.**

 **Sux doesn't it**

 **Please note this took me a while since the ending…**

 **Well, you'll just have to see for yourself.**

—―

The pyramid glowed a vibrant green, and J'tar remembered what this signaled.

Every time they were in close proximity to Pierric's pyramid, it glowed to warn him.

He wondered exactly how many pyramids there were...

And who all had them?

But now it was time to act.

The boat was halfway down, almost to the ocean.

J'tar could see the rope ladder, which they always kept out because they didn't find much land.

He made a desperate jump from the small boat, and barely grabbed hold of it, swaying back and forth.

His stomach felt like it had fallen into the sea when he heard the cries from above.

He was too late to warn them…

A single body dropped off the side of the ship, an arrow protruding from their chest.

It almost hit J'tar on the ladder, but J'tar moved off to the side.

He hurried, his feet slipping on the wet rungs.

He had no sword with which to defend himself.

With a shudder, he realized he might have to transform…

He finished the climb and pulled himself onto the deck. Two… No, _three_ ships were approaching.

And they both had rams.

The previous damage hadn't even been fully repaired.

How had they gotten so reorganized after the last attack?

Perhaps Pierric really could use his pyramid…

J'tar's was still glowing in his pocket, useless.

Everyone was trying to pull up his boat, Molan included.

They hadn't seen him off to the right.

J'tar put a hand on Molan's shoulder.

Molan smiled. "I figured we weren't getting rid of you that easily."

"True, my friend."

"You shouldn't have taken the fall for me."

"Not for you. Yag."

Molan looked over his shoulder at the staring crowd, of which Yag was in front.

Yag walked over to J'tar and pulled his sword from a sheath on her belt.

"I believe this is yours."

He took it, and sheathed it.

She gave a respectful nod before barking orders to the crew, sending them off in certain directions, defending the prisoners, stay below decks, or defend up top.

"Brace!"

The two boats were on opposite sides of the ship, so they rammed into port and starboard, smashing the giant craft and sending J'tar to the ground.

The air was filled with wild shouts from both ships, war cries, and the sound of men jumping onto their deck.

"Come on, you bastards!"

J'tar impaled one of them on his rapier as soon as they jumped down, then pulled the pyramid from his pocket.

He still didn't how to use it, but it would work exemplary as a scare tactic.

It still glowed, blinding all who challenged him.

Most stayed back, encircling J'tar, but not daring to attack.

Someone grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind his back.

He dropped the sword and pyramid as a knee crashed into his lower spine.

With a feral yell, he yanked his head back and rammed it right into his captor's face.

The man fell down long enough for J'tar to get the pyramid back, but someone took his blade.

J'tar held it high so all could see he had the incredibly powerful object.

"He doesn't know how to use it! Get him!"

Despite the words of encouragement, the grays were too fearful to budge.

One of them yelled in surprise as Rohan stabbed one of them from behind, then began taking them out one by one.

"Thank you, my friend."

Rohan squinted at something behind a J'tar's back. His eyes widened.

J'tar spun to face it, and came face to face with Pierric.

"Finally," Pierric said.

"I can be rid of you."

J'tar iced up one of the grays' swords, and the three stood there, swords aimed at the opposing side.

J'tar still had the pyramid tightly clutched in his hand.

"Rohan, take the pyramid and run."

"I won't leave you."

"You've finally realized; your luck will run out."

Pierric's smile turned into a snarl.

"But it's too late for you to see it!"

He lunged forward, slashing the sword from J'tar's hand and sending it flying.

Rohan quickly countered and slashed at him, but the skilled swordsman blocked it.

The two became a storm of swords, one of them appearing to have the upper hand only to quickly lose it.

J'tar tried to kick Pierric, but the fight was so intense, he couldn't get close.

Finally, Pierric kicked Rohan aside.

He took Rohan's sword as he fell.

"You shall be killed by your own friend's blade, boy…"

J'tar moved to the left, but Pierric aimed a heavy kicked to the side of his chest, cracking a few ribs and moving him back into place.

"ACCEPT YOUR DEATH!"

Pierric screamed as he brought back the blade and thrust it forward.

J'tar could only close his eyes.

"No!" Rohan yelled.

He heard the sword pierce his chest, and then get yanked out again.

It still didn't hurt. He slowly opened his eyes to see the realm of Aetherius…

But found Rohan falling backwards with a sword wound in his stomach.

He had taken the blade for J'tar.

Pierric dropped the sword in shock and frustration.

Rohan's eyes were shut in a wince, but he was smiling.

"I know you can win this battle, J'tar."

J'tar couldn't jeep himself from tearing up.

"Why would you do this…? You are much more skilled, and experienced, and"-

Rohan's eyes opened for the final time, looking directly into J'tar's.

"This ship's hope lies in you."

His hand dropped from the wound in his chest to hang by his side.

J'tar closed his eyes and laid him on the ground.

Pierric was still shocked.

"Your friend would give his life for you?"

"He was more than a friend."

"Weak fools… Blindly following the Emperor _and_ being manipulated by you?"

Pierric cackled.

"Now there is irrefutable proof! I am the true savior of Tamriel! I shall strike down the Daedra known as J'tar with this Aedric artifact!"

He said, holding the pyramid high.

"No," J'tar said. "You aren't a savior."

His sight came up from the body of Rohan and into Pierric's demonic eyes.

"You're a dead man."

But he looked off to his left to find Azi attempting to fight an armored man.

Yag and Do' bar were pinned against the wall.

Molan was about to be attacked from behind.

Serah was fighting almost six of the grays. Wolvia was making her way towards her, but was caught.

And the two pyramids loomed over all, J'tar's on the ground behind him, and Pierric's in his hand.

J'tar couldn't save them all and kill Pierric.

Everything seemed to freeze for him as he made his decision.

—

 **I bet someone, some reader out there, is saying "called it!"**

 **Yes, there are multiple endings.**

 **-w-**

 **Now while I'm still here, I want to announce "Greater Danger Lies Abroad"**

 **(BTW Thanks, Inquisitor!)**

 **Which is basically The Exterior II.**

 **Here's the basic plot: Tamriel has been struck by a plague. J'tar must go out again, on another voyage, to find habitable land. Meanwhile, Ma'dul is dragged onto the voyage by his master.**

 **So Ma'dul and J'tar are the two protagonists, it kind of switches between their POV's.**

 **Not in first person though. I've never really liked first person.**

 **Now I'm going to go spellcheck this chapter like a n00b**

 **I will have the endings up all at the same time as soon as I finish them!**

 **Save Azi- Chapter 21 "At Time's End"**

 **Help Yag/Do'bar-Chapter 22 "The Endless Voyage"**

 **Save Molan-Chapter 23 "A Sinking Ship"**

 **Help Serah/Wolvia-Chapter 24 "Every Breaking Wave"**

 **Get the red Pyramid-Chapter 25 "The Exterior"**

 **Get the green Pyramid-Chapter 26 "Failure"**

 **Kill Pierric-Chapter 27 "Eye for an Eye"**

 **Choose Wisely**


	22. At Time's End

J'tar dropped his sword and ran to Azi, kicking one of them through the railing.

He was hit from behind by someone's sword, and yanked it from then, continuing to kill enemies.

They slowly began to gang up on him, hit him from behind whenever he turned.

J'tar was finally overtaken.

He was turned facing his right, facing Pierric.

Pierric had a smug look on his face.

J'tar felt heat above and saw that the mainsail was on fire, and the pillar of wood it was held on was charred and on the verge of collapsing.

He pushed Azi out of the way as the giant object crushed him, emitting dragon's fire as it landed.

The Khajiit was dead.


	23. Another Voyage

J'tar kicked Pierric and ran to Yag, picking up a sword along the way and stabbing her captor.

He did the same with Do'bar.

They went back out to help their friends, and successfully recaptured the ship.

Using parts from the other ships, they repaired and set sail back for Tamriel.

It was a hard month long journey, but no one perished.

When they arrived, the sky was overcast and the air smelled of death and smoke.

Instead of a welcoming party, the crew found one man on the dock.

"Turn back!"

He called.

"A plague has struck Tamriel! The Stonedragons returned before you and brought disease!"

They set sail once more, and sailed around the coast of Tamriel.

But nowhere was safe from the new disease known as "Pierric's Curse".

That night, when all was quiet in the mess hall, someone coughed.


	24. A Sinking Ship

J'tar turned around and stabbed the man who was going to kill Molan.

The two began to sprint back to Pierric, but the ship shook violently.

In front of them, the ship ruptured, splitting in two. They were on the wrong side.

As the ship slowly became vertical, the two climbed up and Molan jumped onto the stable half of the ship.

He outstretched his hand for J'tar, but knowing he would pull Molan down with him, J'tar didn't take it.

Instead, he let himself fall down into the raging sea below.


	25. Every Breaking Wave

J'tar ran past Pierric to Wolvia, and began to fight off her opponents.

They then continued to Serah, killing the six that were fighting her.

As they turned back to help the rest of their friends, they saw that Pierric was facing them, a sword in his hand.

The sword was held to the throat of Torriath and another gray held Yag, a knife to her throat.

"Choose…" Pierric snarled.

But before J'tar could say anything, Yag bit down on her attacker's arm.

Her throat was stained a velvet red.

Before Pierric could kill Torriath, Wolvia's whip snapped across his throat, cutting his own neck.

The two leaders were dead.


	26. The Exterior

J'tar tackled Pierric, taking his pyramid, and held it tightly.

As he was about to stab Pierric, he heard a voice in his head.

 _Don't stop with him_

 _Kill them all_

 _Child of darkness_

 _Be my thrall_

Pierric looked into his eyes fearfully.

"You've freed me from that wretched artifact… Thank"-

But J'tar drove the sword into his chest, driving it as deep as possible.

He pulled it out and walked back towards his friends.

Molan killed his attacker with ease, and triumphantly gazed at J'tar.

"We may win this battle yet."

The pyramid's light made the sword a bloodred color.

Molan realized something was wrong.

"J'tar?"

—

"Hurry up!"

"I still don't believe you!"

"Why would I bring you all the way down here if it wasn't real?"

The boy stood at the top of the hill, staring down at the shore.

His friend wearily climbed up beside him, but gasped when he saw it.

A wrecked ship.

Not a military ship, but a ship from the "olden days".

"Maybe it's an old Spanish galleon, filled with gold and stuff."

"You haven't looked inside it yet?"

"The wood is rotting, Pierric."

"We should still go inside and take a look, J'tar."

Laying in front of the ship was a red journal.

"I found something! I think it's a book!"

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. It's not in Spanish, I can tell you that."

"Looks more like Russian. I thought you could read Russian?"

"We might have to show people this. It isn't any language I recognize."

"But J'tar, we can keep it between us!"

"Why? Don't you want to be famous?"

Pierric sighed.

"Alright then. We'll split whatever's in there in half."

On the ship's deck, the two pyramids glowed brightly, not enough to be seen in the daylight.

Enough sacrifices had been made that peace had finally been ensued between the two of them.


	27. Failure

J'tar and Pierric saw it at the same time.

The green pyramid lay behind J'tar. It had fallen from his pocket.

The two lunged for it, grabbing it at the same time.

They tried to rip it from one another's hands, but it was a stalemate.

Finally, they pulled so hard they both fell down, and the pyramid was flung overboard.

They got up, looked at the pyramid, and then gazed at each other one last time.

They leapt overboard.

—

"They failed the test, Akatosh."

The monitor in front of the dragon god was lit dimly.

"I expected more from them, Talos."

"How long will it be until they are ready for the Aetherian artifacts?"

"I know not."

On the monitor, Pierric was attempting to drown J'tar.

"Should we save him?"

"No. They will destroy one another. While one is alive the other must be dead. They cannot coexist."

"It appears we will not have the people of Nirn fighting alongside us in the final battle against the Daedra. Alas, many of them would be easily crushed."

"Perhaps we should test them once more."

"Perhaps…"

Akatosh watched as J'tar and Pierric both drowned, the pyramids sinking with them.

Two of them didn't matter. They were only small pieces of Aetherius.

There were plenty to spare.


	28. Eye for an Eye

J'tar grabbed Rohan's sword and darted towards Pierric.

He realized his mistake as he ran right into Pierric's blade.

His face a mixture of agony and rage, J'tar thrust his own blade into Pierric's stomach.

"You bastard…"

The two stumbled over to the railing, swords still in one another's stomachs.

J'tar withdrew his sword, and pushed Pierric overboard with all the strength he had left.

He then fell over and faded into the realm of unconsciousness.

—

In the city of Dune, there is a statue.

It is of two men, pierced by two swords.

One is Breton. The other is Khajiit.

While no one remembers the history of the piece, everyone remembers the sculptor.

An old man named Do' bar. The one who told tall tales.

He said he once made a voyage out into Nirn.

That he'd seen Aetherian tools at work.

That he had fought the enemies of Tamriel.

That he'd felt a sword's sharp sting.

Of course, no one believed him except his grandson J'tar.

Not even his wife nor his children.

J'tar was determined to sail back out into Nirn, to rediscover the things Do' bar spoke of.

He wanted to fight the enemies Do' bar fought.

He wanted to see the Aetherian tools.

He wanted not to feel, but to inflict a sword's sharp sting.

"You have J'tar's eyes, little cub."

"I _am_ J'tar, grandfather."

"You were named after J'tar."

"Then who was the other J'tar?"

"Perhaps I will tell you another time."


End file.
